Overload Zero
by Engrish Spy
Summary: AU. She was once the Queen of the World, now she stuggles to get by and it doesn't help that he is always there in the background trying to help her with her struggles.
1. Relena The Woman

Overload Zero

By: Krazy Kool Snowborder Chick

Rating: R

A/N: Ok, this is my first 1 x R story. It is kind of structured much like the official manga, which chronicled the lives of the pilots and Relena before the series and after the show but before Endless Waltz. This type of story must be an over done type but it's just how I feel I should tell my story to you people. Here are the ground rules, number one, no Relena bashing. 

A/N Two: Ok so I know a lot of people don't like Relena and Heero together and I know I'm going to get a flame or two about either putting them together or that it's not likely that Relena would do what she does in my story. But may I remind you of something. It's Fan Fiction. In the world of Fan Fiction, an author (Me in particular) can change setting, characteristics, characters, and situations. They can even take those characters from the original story line and place them into wacky situations where the characters are Vampire Zombie who ate the neighbors and at the same time is a cross dressing freak of nature that falls in love with the girl next door, but he finds out he's truly gay and is in love with the girl next door's brother. So the brother, the girl next door and the Vampire Zombie that ate the neighbors who is also a cross dressing freak of nature get it on in a wild threesome. Whew I think this story line is fit for Jerry Springer. Well if any one can pull off what I just ranted up there about **tastefully, please e-mail me and let me have a look. In fact I'm issuing a challenge for anyone who reads this story. I will run the "I'm a Vampire Zombie, who ate the neighbors. I am also a cross dressing freak of nature that is in love with the girl next door, but her brother is way hotter and I can't chose" Contest at this time. Chose any of the characters from Gundam Wing you like and then e-mail me the story and which ever of the ones I like the best I will send you an award to post on you page with you. Thank you!   **

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I am merely borrowing a few characters for the time being. I am also not making any money from this so don't sue.

The sun streamed into the tiny room that was her apartment. She lay on the bed, tired, hungry but most of all heartbroken. What had happened last night should have never happened at all. She sighed and then forced herself to pull herself off the neatly made bed that had not been slept in at all since it had been made a week ago. She exhaled noisily at the thought that it was that way because she had been at the Preventer office all night this week and the event that had happened last night. 

'Relena stop think about it!' she mental screamed at herself to stop as she walked into the small kitchen. 

Relena opened a cupboard and pulled out the canister of tea. She moaned as she looked in it to find out that there was nothing in the can. 

"Me thinks I will have to go out and get more. Later," she said quietly to herself as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

She had to be at work in less then ten minutes. She dashed to her room and pulled on the worn Presenter's tee shirt, jacket and pants and was out of the door.

~*~

            It was a strange sensation as she left the congress of the ESUN for the last time. Finally she was free. Free to be a teenager, free to go finish school, to go onto collage, to be normal. She sighed and then walked towards the car that was to take her back to the Peacecraft manor. 

            As she slid into the car she was greeted with the face of Major Sally Po. She smiled and then nodded to the driver. Relena looked forward as the limousine lurched ahead. 

            "Are things going as planed?" she asked nonchalantly still staring at the front of the limousine.

            The blonde Chinese doctor nodded her head, "We will drop you off at the rendezvous point. There you will wait with Yuy until Zechs and Noin take you to the shuttle and then to Mars."

            Relena finally turned to Sally and looked at her, "I guess this is good bye then? For now at least."

            Sally nodded and then car began to slow. It was near the space port, far away from the prying eyes of the public. She breather out a sigh of relief as the limo finally stopped. Sally handed her the Preventer Uniform and a black baseball cap. Relena eyed it quizzically.

            "It's a present from Duo. He thought you would need it to disguise your face while you were in the space port." Sally said. 

            Relena nodded and then hurried to get out of the suit. She put on the pants and jacket. Then she braided her long blond hair and placed the black baseball cap on her head. She then left the limo. As the door slammed shut and man with fierce look and black hair turned around.

            "So we are going to put the plan into action?" He asked

            "Yeah, we should put this baby right in front of the house and then get out while the timer still allows us," a new comer in the front said with a grin.

            "I'll get out here then and leave this up to you two to complete this," Sally replied and then exited the limo.

~*~

            "Argh! Yuy made the coffee again," it was the cry of one Duo Maxwell in the background of the office ambience that morning had created.

            Relena began to giggle to herself as she typed up the report she had found on her desk this morning. She had yet to see her partner Preventer, but she knew he was in the office because people were already beginning to complain about the strength of the morning coffee. The only other person who could stomach the stuff was Chang Wu Fei and even that was stretching it.  Looking at the clock on the computer Relena noticed it was nine, her usual tea break. 

            She stood up from the desk and grabbed the mug that sat next to a picture of her brother and his little family. She exited the office and headed towards the break room. 

            "Hey Lena wait!" a small pixy like girl cried as she ran to catch the tall blond.

            Relena stopped and turned around to face the person who had called out to her. 

            "Hey Hilde," Relena said giving her one of the small smiles she only gave to personal friends and family and even those were rare.

            The black haired woman caught up and the two continued on walking towards the break room.

            'So where did you go after you left us last night?" Hilde asked with a sly smile.

            Relena stopped dead in her tracks. 

            "N…no where," she stuttered.

            "Sure thing," Hilde gave her a wily wink and then continued on to the break room.

            "You know for a twenty four year old woman, you think with the mind of a raging teenager," Relena commented as she tried to catch up to Hilde.

            "I blame that on my husband," she said nonchalantly.

            "Did I here someone talking about me?" Duo said poking his head out of the break room.

            Relena gave them a half grin as Hilde hit Duo across the head. She then became quiet as the pair went into the banter that they normally shared since they had married only a year ago. She envied that they had each other. She passed by the feuding couple and then went to the cupboard that she usually stocked with tea for herself and Quatre, whenever he came to visit. She poured hot water into the cup and began the ritual of brewing her morning tea. A must have for her as coffee was for every other soul in this organization. 

            She was about to take her first sip when Heero Yuy walked into the room and poured himself another cup of coffee. Relena could tell her co-worker was not happy. She could feel it in his presence as he walked into the room.

            "Good morning," Heero said in a quiet and cool tone.

            "Same to you," Relena replied and then finished brewing the tea.

            She moved out of his way and escaped to the silent space that was their office. Relena was expecting a war to break out when he arrived into the space but she would deal with it when it came.

~*~

            "Reports of the bombing that took place on the former Vice Foreign Minter Relena Darlian – Peacecraft's car today confirm that she and her driver were killed in the explosion that rocked the front of the ex-Minster's home in the former Sanq Kingdom, late last night as she returned from the congress being held there. No damage was done to the home. Again Relena Darlian – Peacecraft killed in an explosion near her home in the former Sanq Kingdom." he flicked off the television and then flopped down on the couch of his apartment.

            Heero sat in total darkness. It was what had been in the plan. Kill the image, the personality so Relena could go on to be a normal person. It was what she had wanted and what her family and friends had wanted. So he and the others had come up with a brilliant plan. Have Relena resign as Vice Foreign Minster, and then have the limo bombed to make it look as if she had died at the hands of an anti-pacifist group. So far everything had gone as planed. At this moment Relena was on a transport with Zechs and Noin to Mars. There she would finish schooling and then decide what to do with her life. 

            But what was bothering him though were the words she had spoken to him in the space port before she spotted her brother and his wife.

            'You don't need to protect me anymore. I'm not a fragile doll.'

            She had handed him back the teddy bear he had given her for her sixteenth birthday. He was taken aback slightly on the inside, but kept the cool façade that he had developed over the years of training.  He was used to their cat and mouse games they had played since their first meeting over two years ago. He figured that it would continue if they meet in the future. He grunted and then stood up from the couch. He would put to bed the memory that was Relena Darlian – Peacecraft.

~*~

            "Noin, my office, now," Une said from the door frame of Relena's office with a cup of coffee in her hand.

            Relena grumbled and then stood up from the piles of paper work on her desk. She began to walk behind the Commander of the Preventer. After a short elevator ride they entered the sparsely furnished yet still opulent office of the Commander. 

            "As you may know that there have been labour disputes that have formed colony X-199908," Une said as she sat down at the desk and began to pull up information to the computer screen on the wall next to her desk.

            Relena nodded and then rested at ease.

            "It is crucial that they do not reach the point of strike or half of the world's production of metal will go up in flames." 

            Relena nodded again and stayed silent.

            "I'm sending you, Maxwell, and Yuy up to investigate the cause then relay that information back to me. It will help when Mr. Winner and Vice Foreign Minister Suminatra go up for the labour talks," She finished and then took a sip of the coffee. 

            Une grimaced at the strong bitter taste of the brew.

            "Yuy made the coffee again?" She asked.

            Relena nodded.

            "Alright, Preventer Earth you, Preventer Maxwell and Preventer Yuy will depart from the Preventer space port at 0000 hours. You are dismissed." Une said as she continued to drink the strong coffee.

~*~

            The air was still slightly chilly as Relena stepped out onto the front deck of the house she had lived in with her brother and Lu for the past six months. She puffed out a breath of warm air into the chilly air of early December morning. It was beautiful to see that the planed terraforming of Mars had gone quickly and that it was shaping up nicely. There was already a few major city centres on the planet and they all were functioning adequately though still under dome atmospheric conditions. There was major trade with earth and the people from earth were coming in droves everyday. 

            The Marquis house in the little suburban settlement just outside the bustling city of New London was quiet at this time of the morning. Most of the settlers would still be nestled in bed. Relena chose this time as the perfect time to run before she had to go to school. It was also the only time Relena could think about what to do with the rest of her life. She was no longer Relena Dorlian – Peacecraft. She was Malena Noin, younger sister of Lucrezia Noin. Sent to her sister on Mars because of problems she had encountered on Earth in hopes that she would do something with her life. Of course her brother wanted her to go to collage but everyday the Preventers began to look more interesting and promising. She was tired of being a pacifist and she wanted a little adventure.

A light snow began to fall as she neared the house.  As she cursed the weather that had befallen her she was greeted with a familiar face who sat on her doorstep.  She gasped inwardly but kept a straight face.

            "Hello Relena," the owner of the familiar face said.

            "Hello Heero," Relena replied coolly.

            Keeping her back to him she pulled the keys to the house from the hoddie she wore and began to unlock the door.

            "What were you doing out so early?" He asked.

            "I was out for a run. I run track at school and I keep in shape by running in the mornings," She replied calmly, still keeping the barriers up around her feelings.

            There was silence from him. Relena heaved a sigh and then turned around to face him.

            "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

            "I'm here on business and I thought I check up on you to see if you were alright," Heero replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

            "So the Almighty Heero has more then ten words to me," Relena said with a smirk and crossed her arms across her chest.

            Heero was silent. Relena rolled her eyes and then set her mouth into a harsh smirk.

            "Well Heero, I'm here now. I'm not scathed or bruised. I haven't had an attempt on my life happen in about six month. In fact I'm happier then I would have been behind that damn desk on earth. So if I don't need protecting why are you truly here?" she asked.

            Heero set his face in a grim line and was silent.

            "I thought so. So if you don't mind I have to get ready for school," she said maliciously and then enter the house.

~*~

            "So then the aliens comes out and starts to attack the girls and it was like so cool," Duo Maxwell exclaimed going through all the actions as he explained to Relena the details of the latest monster movie he had seen.

            Heero sat at the ships console silently listening to the banter that Duo and Relena were exchanging about the movies they liked and did not like. He sighed inwardly and then brought up the data for the mission. He scanned the material once again and then switched it off and checked the estimated time of arrival. It told him that he had eight more hours left with his annoying best friend and the ex- Vice Foreign Mister turned Preventer agent. Duo was ok, once and a while. He did not want to be cooped up with Relena for the remainder of the eight hour trip. Sure she was beautiful and smart and one hell of an agent. Why else would she earn the codename 'Earth'? 

She was a fast learner and once she had she could pilot ships, fire a gun with accuracy, pick locks like a pro, even hack into a computer data base in less time then Duo or Trowa for that matter. She was his equal in many ways, but then nobody could be his equal. She still had little to none in toleration for pain and she was still naive in some areas that the world would always be peaceful. But it was most likely why when Lady Une finally assigned her a partner, he was placed in the small office that was piled up with paper work.

"So how's that new partner of yours working out, Duo?" Relena's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I think Une has to stop sticking me with the new guys," Duo replied and then scratched his head.

"You know that they could never let Hilde be your partner again," she said softly.

"I know Princess but can't I secretly wish that Une had a total change of heart and lets us work together," he sighed.

"Be glad that Sally's her partner," Relena said flashing him one of her rare grins.

Heero clenched on the inside. That grin could make a dead man come alive, and her voice could annoy yet still a man would fall head over heals in love with her. He griped the seat rest of his chair and thoughts of the night before flashed into his mind. Her body under his, her blond hair in disorder around his pillows, the smell of her perfume which permeated the cabin of the ship.  He growled out in frustration which caused his ship mates to stare.

"What the matter Heero?" Duo asked concerned for his friend.

"Nothing," he muttered but jumped when he felt Relena put her hand on his shoulder.

"There must be something the matter, other wise you wouldn't have growled like that," he could tell by her tone that her brows were knitted marring the beautiful face.

            "I'm fine," he gritted out and then brushed her hand off his shoulder.

~*~

            "Here is your office," Duo explained as he led Relena on the tour of Preventer HQ.

            The office was tiny compared to the one she had when she was the Vice Foreign Minster. The only difference with the two was she felt as if she belonged here at the Preventer's HQ. She felt as if she had earned the job. Her position in the ESUN was given to her as a way of making her feel important, to tell her that she had a hand in the peace processes. Here she had more hand then there. She actually got to carry out the peace, even if it went against her nature at times.

            "So which desk do you want Princess?" Duo asked bringing Relena out of her thoughts.

            She gave him a small smile and then pointed to the small desk against the wall and near the window. Duo gave her a big toothy grin and then hefted a box full of personal effects into the room.

            "I'd thought you'd choose that one, so I got you a little present," he explained as he pulled a plant from behind his back.

            Relena was amazed that the braided American would give her a present, in fact it was the first present she had received in a year that had not been for a birthday or some stupid delegation. She felt touched.

            "Lena!" a voice from the door cried.

            Relena turned and smiled as her pixie friend came and flung herself into Relena's arms. Relena hugged the girl as a greeting. Hilde pulled away.

            "Is Duo here showing you the ropes?" Hilde said with a smug grin and pointed her finger towards the man.

            Relena nodded.

            "Good, just don't let him do to you what he does to all the new agents," She said with a grin.

            Duo scowled at Hilde's comment, "Oh she's just upset that Wu and I locked her in a supply closet on her first day."

            "More like picked me up and kidnapped me from my desk and shoved me in there and didn't unlock it until it was way past office hours. I still hold true to what I told you that day," Hilde retorted back.

            Relena felt some what trapped in the middle of the two's constant fights, but she knew they loved each other. Getting the two to admit it was a whole other story. She moved quietly to her desk and placed the spider plant on the window sill. This was going to be a definitely interesting job.

~*~

            "Lena, wake up we're here," Duo said quietly as he gently shook her awake from her nap. 

            Relena nodded and moved to stretch her tired bones and muscles. 

            "Some days I'm glad I was born a light sleeper and that I never really need that much sleep," she said and then yawned.

            "I find it's a curse," Duo replied as the pair began to disembark the Preventer ship.

            Relena gave him a sly smile, "And why is that?"

            "Heck Princess you know why," He cried.

            "That's because he's more likely to be the one to change Ruth's dippers," Heero said flashing the two a rare grin.

            "Ah he speaks. It's a mire cal," Duo said in his best Robin William's impression trying to mock the stoic solider.

            "Ha, ha funny Maxwell," Heero replied sarcastically.

            Relena made a grunting noise that turned her co-workers to turn and look at her.

            "If you would like to help, I'd more then appreciate it," she said sarcastically to the two.

            Heero stood there and stared at her with his cold piercing blue eyes. Relena made the mistake of looking directly into the storming seas of emotion. She could feel the shock of electricity run up and down her spine. She gasped but kept it to herself making sure that their effects for this mission were in place.

            "So where has the lovely Lady Une put up this time?" Duo said interrupting Relena's train of thought.

            Relena quickly checked over the clip board that she held in her hand. 

            "We're staying at the Howard Johnson not to far from the factories," she responded 

            Duo began to do a little dance which earned him a queer look from his comrades.

            "What? Last time I did field work, Trowa and I got stuck sharing a Preventer issued tent that is normally meant for one person. At least a Howard Johnson in the middle of the industrial district is more dignified," He said matter of fact like manner.

            Relena hung her head and Heero just grunted in distaste for the braided fool that was his friend.

~*~

            "So after a year and a half of slaving behind the desk, she's finally given you field work?" Sally said with a small smile on her face.

            Relena nodded.

            "So who's the lucky person who gets stuck with the peace keeping Relena?" she laughed

            Relena shook her head and then shrugged her shoulders. Sally became annoyed with Relena's silence.

            "You're turning into the perfect solider," Sally commented and then bopped Relena on the head playfully.

            Relena scowled at Sally's mention of Heero. Sally noticed her frown and changed the topic.

            "So are you attending the annual Christmas ball?"

            "Yeah, I'm on detail that night with Hilde. We have to guard the Presidents granddaughter,"

            "So you don't even get to dance. Pity, I always thought you were a good dancer," Sally said with a smirk.

            Relena shrugged her shoulders, "I've been to my share of balls, and played the part of Cinderella."

            "I know, but don't you enjoy it? Don't you enjoy being held in some man's arms and swung around the room while you're dressed in a glittery ball gown?" Sally asked.

            Relena's eyes glazed as she focused on the wall in front of her.

            "The last time I enjoyed a ball was my fifteenth birthday," Relena said unconsciously, "I had my first dance. A waltz, I think."

            Sally gazed at Relena in astonishment. She noticed the tears that formed in the corners of the blond woman's eyes. Yet the tears did not fall.

            "Do you know my first dance ever was with Heero?" She told the Chinese woman who was sitting on her desk.

            "I wasn't aware of that Relena," Sally said softly.

            Relena buried her head back into her work when a knock came at the door startling the two women. A man with dark unruly chestnut locks came into the room.

            "Speak of the devil," Sally murmured.

            Relena never noticed the newcomer. 

"Major Po," he said in a low voice.

"Hello Preventer Yuy, what brings you here?" Sally enquired

            "I'm looking for Preventer Earth's office," he replied 

            Sally hopped off the desk and placed a hand on her hip, "Well you've found it and here she is, Preventer Earth."

            Relena looked up at the mention of her code name, feeling like a deer trapped in the head lights of an oncoming car. She had also recognized the voice and Sally could see the fear build within Relena's eyes. Relena quickly masked her fear and then stood up from the desk and moved in front of Sally to come face to face with the man she had not seen in exactly two years.

            "Hello Preventer Yuy, I'm Preventer Earth, your new partner." 

~*~

            Relena did a quick survey of the crowd. It was small compared to what the television was making it out to seem. But Une would not have sent the trio if she did not think something was about to go wrong. She tossed the braid her hair was now in over her shoulder. The trio had replaced their standard Preventer uniforms for civilian clothing. To the two men that meant wearing what they usually wore. For Duo it was the damn priest costume with a leather motorcycle jacket over top to keep out the onset of the fake colony winter. Heero was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and white tee shirt. Over that he wore his blue heavy canvas jacket. When Relena had saw that she almost started a fight but she thought better of it. She still felt weird about the events of the night before and the fact that they had been stuck together on a mission. Though the silence was the working norm for both her and Heero.

              Relena was the only one who did not stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd of striking workers. She had braided her hair and wore a kerchief over it to keep the wind from catching fly away hairs. She wore a pair of worn jeans with a blue heavy cable knit sweater. Over it she wore the down filled vest she normally wore when she ran. On her feet were a pair of work boots and on her hands were a pair of smoker mittens. 

            "What could possibly go wrong from a few workers demonstrating that they want a wage increase?" Duo asked as he scratched his head.

            "I don't know but Une wouldn't have sent three of her best agents into the field if there wasn't more to it," Relena said as she puffed out of warm breath into the cold air.

            "And a special agent at that," Duo countered and gave Relena a big smile.         

Duo began to do a nervous dance to warm his cold body. Heero stayed silent as he watched the protest. Relena began to move around the protestors. She was good at picking up information from other people's conversations.  Heero watched her as she began to move through the crowd with stealth.

"So what's bothering you today Heero?" Duo asked startling him.

Heero grunted and kept his focus on Relena.

"I know something is up Yuy. I can tell," Duo said pointing at him.

Heero turned his attention to the braided man, "If there was something, which there is nothing, I wouldn't tell you."

Duo's eyes became as round as saucers, "I knew it. I knew it. There is something that is bothering you."

Heero grunted again and then scanned the crowed again for Relena. 

"So what is it? Is it women troubles?" Duo said wiggling his eyebrows.

Heero stayed silent. Duo again made assumptions.

"It has to do with Relena?" Heero shot Duo a murderous glance.

Duo backed off. Relena finally came back to them.

"There is a labour meeting tonight at the warehouse on twelfth. It starts at eight. That gives us a couple of hours to kill," she stated.

"Well how does getting some food sound to you guys?" Duo suggested.

"Sounds great, I could really go for pizza or maybe Tai?" she replied as her eyes lit up to the prospect of food.

Duo and Heero chuckled. Relena since becoming a Preventer had an appetite that rivalled Duo's.

~*~

            Another Christmas came and went, and with it the new year. Relena stood next to the window staring out into the snow covered streets that bordered the building. A heavy snowfall had started to fall, coating the city in yet another layer of fresh snow. She could not remember a time when it had snowed this much. She sighed and then took a sip from the mug of warm tea that she picked up off the desk. 

            "Ahem," came the deep coughing that she was slowly getting used to.

            "Hello," she said not even turning around to greet the newcomer.

            "Shouldn't you be at home?" he asked.

            Relena sighed, "I had too much work. I had to get the last of the reports done before we went on our next mission. I did a lot of paper pushing before I became a field agent."

            There was silence.

            "Did you know that I did as much work for the Preventers as I did when I was in office?" she said offhandedly.

            Still there was silence.

            "At least this time I am making it count towards peace. I was only a pawn in the ESUN," she turned around to face her guest.

            "You cut you're hair," he said changing the subject.

            Relena frowned and ran her hand through her shoulder length locks. She sat back down at the desk. She never noticed that her guest had left. After a few minutes a man with a dozen roses came into the office. She was taken slightly aback. After signing for them she found the card. She smiled at the tiny teddy bear sticker that kept the card closed. She ripped the card up and then took the roses and distributed them to each of her female co-workers.

            After that day the roses continued to come and Relena continued to distribute the flowers all to piss him off. She was not going to let Heero Yuy take her heart again.

~*~

            "It's almost kinda like the Twilight Zone," Duo said as they stood among the crowd of people in the warehouse.

            Heero gave his usual grunt. Relena ignored the two, trying to pick up on the conversations of the others gathered. Duo kept on talking and Heero grunted and rolled his eyes every once and a while glancing in Relena's direction trying to get her help from the chattering American. Relena rolled her eyes and continued to ignore the two, to listen to the noise around her. A hush fell upon the crowd soon after.

            Duo started to sing the theme to the Twilight Zone and Relena swatted him. The crowd began to clap as a man dressed in a white suit appeared on the stage. Heero narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to place him from some where. Relena noticing that Heero was trying to deduce who the man was placed her hand at her hip just in case she had to un-holster the gun she had concealed there before they had left for the meeting. The man on the stage raised his hands to quite the crowd.  

            "Today, my comrades, is a day for the history. We will not repeat the mistakes of our predecessors. The Barton Federation under estimated the effect of Operation Meteor would have on the world. It was callous, so like men to think that dropping a colony on earth would solve the problems of the world. So like them to use a little girl as their pawn. But my friends, I see a different future for us. I see a nation that will rise from the ashes. I see the Phoenix and the future for that," the crowd roared to life clapping and cheering.

            It was followed by chanting and clapping. Then the man left the stage and greeted the group of workers. Heero furrowed his brow. Duo eyed him and Relena gave the two a signal to leave. Relena was the first to walk out. Heero followed a few minutes afterwards and Duo closely after that.

~*~

            Of course it was the night that the small of group of friends had chosen to go out.  It was the only time they would be back together as a group for awhile. It was in there best interest to utilize this time together for they had not seen each other since the birth of Hilde and Duo's first Daughter. Relena sighed and then stirred the drink in front of her. Hilde had forced her out tonight on threats that if she did not come along, she'd make sure that the precious neat and tidy folder of mission reports went missing. Relena quickly put to rest her protest of not going out. So there she sat in a pink sequined top, which was tapered into a 'V' just showing the nice toned midriff (It was also backless), black leather pants and black leather boots. She had upbraided her hair for the night and left it down. 

            She could see Hilde and Duo out on the dance floor, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Hilde looked great for just having a baby about two months ago.  She had to cast her eyes somewhere else when they began to get some what lurid in their dancing. To her left Trowa and his sister Cathrine were sitting discussing stuff about the circus and then planning how to run the shows around Trowa's schedule.  Relena stood up and left the table once the two ended up in an argument about one date in particular. She began to silently stalk her way around the room. 

            She continued to watch for her group of friends. A bad habit she had picked up from being around Heero too long. Quatre and Dorthy stood in a corner talking about current trade issues that were facing the ESUN. Sally and Wu Fei were arguing again about going onto the dance floor. She giggled inwardly but continued to watch. Sally then came running up to her once a particular song of hers started to blare out from the large speaker around the club. She tried to refuse but if did not work. So being dragged out on to the floor, Relena began to dance. 

            Being on the floor of the club was far from what it was on the sidelines and the bar. The temperature was scorching in the middle of the dancing compared to the coolness of the tables and bar. Relena could feel the sweet begin to trickle down her skin as she continued to dance to the rhythm of the song. She did not notice when a man came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She jumped a bit.

            "Don't stop. Just keep dancing," he growled hotly into her ear.

            She continued to grind to the beat. He pressed his front into her back and moved with her in the dance. She closed her eyes as she could feel his hands began to wander up her side. She could feel his hot breath burn her skin. Her eyes flicked open when she felt her mysterious partner's tongue snake out from his mouth to taste the sweet that was trailing its way down the curve of her neck in tiny beads. 

            Relena let a small moan escape from her lips. She could feel the excitement that this man created in her as they danced. She was tempted to turn around and see who it was, but the murmured touch he left across her breast left her dizzy and lost in the movement the dance created.

            'All right ladies, time to grab a man and get close as I slow down the pace," The DJ said into the microphone.

            Relena opened her eyes as she felt the burning heat that had been created by the enigmatic man had cause between the two of them, slowly begin to ebb away. Relena was shocked. She had not had this kind of feeling ever. It was new and she did not want to miss out on what could follow. 

            She knew he had only just left and that there was still time to find him. She quickly pushed herself through the throng of the crowd and into the open air of December.  She didn't even bother to pick up her coat. Relena began to frantically search for the man who had danced with her. Just as she was giving up hope, a hand lashed out and pulled her into the darken ally way. 

            Relena was pulled into a fervent embrace. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, it was covered in a searing kiss. Relena broke away from it panting as the attacker tried to capture another taste of her lips. 

            "Who are you?" she asked the dark shadow.

            "Guess?" he taunted.

            Relena's eyes flew open in shock. She knew who it was.  The cold finally got to her and she began to shiver.

            "Don't play games with me Yuy," she gritted and began to struggle to get free.

            Heero's grip on her became tighter as she continued to struggle.

            "I'm not playing games with you," He stated.

            She continued to wrestle with Heero for a moment longer until she was able to strike him across the head which caught the Preventer to go on the defensive. She came about and positioned herself away from him. He shook his head and then shot Relena an infuriated look that seemed to harden his passion hungry gaze.

            "What did you do that for," he cried out in a un-Heero like manner.

            Relena let down her guard, "You know why?"

            "No I don't," he retorted back and rubbed the welt that Relena had left.

            Relena let out a huff and then wrapped her arms around her body, "Because you know what could happen and I don't want to go through that again. Heero I won't give any one my heart, especially not to you."

            Heero bowed his head and nodded. Relena turned to leave. Heero reached out for her hand and pulled her back into a soft grip. 

            "Please reconsider," he said softly as he brought his lips within mere inches of hers. 

            This time when he kissed her, it was supple and tender. She could feel the feelings she had long ago buried in her, rising to the surface. She broke away and then ran back into the night club, her hear racing for a man she did not want to love. Heero Yuy had been able to worm his way back into her heart and she was not prepared. 

Once she was back in the lobby of the club, feelings of regret washed over her. She made her decision right then and there. Weather it was the right one, she would decide that later.

~*~

            The two of the three Preventer agents sat on the floor of the hotel that the guys were sharing. In front of Relena and Duo were files of paper about the colony, the corporation, and the employees. The two were still sifting through the many pages of the legal junk they had turned up at the hotel. The note on top read 'An early Christmas gift, Dorthy'. Relena had silently cursed the blond for sending the information. Relena wanted to just go to bed. She wanted at least a good nights sleep due to the almost week and a half of power napping. She yawned again and Duo noticed.

            "Hey Princess, I can finish here. Why don't you go back to your room and get some sleep."

            "Am I that readable," she said with a frown.

            Duo nodded his head and then whispered to her, "No matter how silent and unreadable you try to be around us, I can always tell Princess." 

Just as Relena stood up to leave; the sound of Heero's triumphant ah ha, a habit he had picked up while he had been Relena's partner, caught her attention. Relena groaned and dragged herself over to where Heero sat clicking away at his trusty laptop.

            "The man at the conference, I knew he was familiar," he said silently as Relena came to look over his shoulder.

            "Renee Jaust, French nationalist arrested for the trafficking of illegal drugs and weapons for the OZ Corporation," Duo read from the clipping that was displayed on the screen.

            "He was a major informant for OZ. He supplied them the information on certain projects. That was until he turned and went to work for Operation Meteor," Heero said in a monotone voice.

            Relena scanned the article and saw a mention of her brother's name in the text. She continued to read, but it was more or less explaining how the trial was to concede and then a comment on the punishment. She sighed and then rubbed her eyes and let another yawn escape her mouth.

            "Well now we know the perpetrator is why don't we all get some sleep?" Duo suggested seeing another yawn escape Relena's lips.

            Relena nodded and she bid the two men a goodnight. She used the door that separated her room from Heero and Duo's room. Once she entered she crashed on the bed she closed her eyes and let the night ambience take her away. It was only a few minutes later when the pounding on the door, awakened her from her dream like state. She grumbled and then opened the door. There in front of her stood a restless Heero Yuy. She could see that he needed to talk so she let him in with out a word.

            "Relena I need to ask you something?"

~*~

            "I love you Relena Peacecraft-Darlian, and I will always protect you" Heero whispered to what he thought was a sleeping Relena and then kissed her bare shoulder.

            Relena had not been asleep when Heero said what he did. All that was running through her mind after that was the actions she had just committed. She had sex with Heero Yuy because of some silly decision she had decided to make on the fly. What made the matter worse was that she had made this decision while her brain was still fuddled from the soft kiss Heero had given her before she had run back into the club. She groaned as she felt Heero nestle into her back. His arms draped protectively around her midriff. 

            'What trouble did you get your self into Miss Darlian,' she thought to herself as the heavy breathing of Heero tickled her backside.

            She wished for the entire world that she could just go to sleep and wake up in her own bed, but she knew that would never happen. There was only one thing to do.

            Slowly Relena disentangled herself from Heero and silently dressed. She then left his apartment hoping that he would not wake up and follow her. 

~*~

            "What is it?" Relena asked as she watched the Japanese man pace the floor of her hotel room.

            "What happened the other night? Was that real?" he asked

            Relena frowned but nodded her head.

            "What did it mean to you?" He asked sitting down on her bed.

Relena was taken aback slightly by the nature in which Heero was acting. In the eight years that she had known Heero, he had gone from being the emotionless bastard to an emotionally confused bastard. After being her partner in the Preventers has he started to show his emotions to the people around him. He could hold a conversation with just about any of the groups close friends, saying more then ten words. Accept with her. He was still quiet around her.

            "I…I don't know. Sex, I guess," Relena replied.

            Heero's Prussian blue eyes became clouded and then harden with anger that only Relena could detect.

            "I see," he replied curtly.

            Relena crouched down in front of him and looked into his face, "Heero what I, what we did was a mistake. I never intended for what happened to happen."

            He nodded again and then stood up, knocking her slightly off balance. She stood up and caught Heero's hand. He swung around and looked at her with a nonchalant look that seemed to border line on anger. She quickly let go and waited for him to leave. He did not.

            "I thought you would be going?" she said softly feeling like that naive fifteen year old, who had asked Heero Yuy to make a promise to her.

            His gaze hardened but softened as he slumped forward.

            "Relena I'm tired. I'm tired of playing cat and mouse with you. I want to protect you like I used to," he murmured.

            Relena let go of a sigh she had been holding, "I told you that day, seven years ago that I did not need your protection. I've become a self sufficient machine."

            Heero gasped at her last word and then sat back down on the bed, he was silent and brooding. Relena continued what she was saying, the anger in her building.

            "I can fight, run, pick locks, hack, fly, pilot a mobile suit, and fire a gun with deadly accuracy. I couldn't before," she became silent and then sat down next to her partner.

            The sound of a cell phone going off brought the two back from the depression the conversation had created. Relena grumbled and then went to pick it up. It was her brother Milliardo. Heero slipped quietly back into his and Duo's room. Once he shut the door he went back to typing away at the keyboard trying to suppress the tears, anger and love that Relena had caused in him.

~*~

            "Did any one contact Lady Une last night to update her on the situation," Relena said as she entered the boy's room. Duo still was wrapped up in the blankets on his bed snoring away, and Heero's bed looked as if it had not been slept in.

            "No," she crossed her arms across her chest as Heero gave her one of his customary grunts.

            He was sitting at the computer typing away at the keys, engrossed in the information that kept popping up as he typed. Relena sighed and then moved to the vid phone that they had brought for secure transmissions back to the headquarters. She deftly punched in the number and then waited for Une to pick up. When the screen flickered to life Une stood with a grim look on her face.

            "Preventer Earth the one I wanted to talk to. Are you alone?" Une asked.

            Relena shook her head put picked up the vid phone and took it to her room closing the door.

            "I am alone now ma'am," she said mimicking Lady Une's features.

            "The situation has grown worse on colony X-199908 I expect or else you wouldn't call me," she replied

            "Renee Jaust ring a bell?" Relena asked in a sing song voice.

            Une pondered the name and then cast shocked eyes on Relena. 

            "Thought his name might ring a bell with you. Your name was mentioned in the article along with my brothers," Relena said with a smug grin.

            "He's out of jail?" Une gasped.

            "Yep and he's trying to bring about the destruction of the Earth Sphere like the Barton Foundation tried to do," she turned her grin into a stern look.

            Une was silent again.

            "Is there any chance of putting operation 'Element' into effect?" she asked trying to get Une out of her silence.

            "It's the only way. 'Element' was designed for situations when people or the Barton Foundation and others involved in Operation Meteor that were not notified tried to commit it's horrible actions again," she said looking down at her desk.

            "I can feel a but coming Lady Une," Relena said with sarcastic smirk.

            "You're fellow 'Element' agents are more then likely tending to things that are of more importance," Une said looking back up to the screen.

            Relena gave the screen a quizzically look.

            Une grunted, "Your brother and sister in law, Preventer Wind and Fire, are married and have a family.  According to Preventer Marji, this morning I was informed that Preventer Water is pregnant."

            Relena's face fell. It was true; her fellow 'Element' ops mates were married and had families. She silently cursed herself and then looked back at the screen.

            "Then who do you suggest to take their places?" Relena asked placing a cold look on her face.

            "Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner will be arriving once I have them prepped and read with the Operation details. They will take the place of Wind and Fire. The only other Preventer that is both qualified and capable of this mission is Heero Yuy," Lady Une said looking at Relena waiting for her reaction.

            Relena just shrugged her shoulders and then nodded her head.

            "I'll make the necessary arrangements. Preventer Earth out," she said and flicked off the screen. 

            She sat back down on the bed and wiped a hand over her face to eliminate the stress that was about to come.

TBC…     


	2. Heero The Man

            Heero gave Duo a wave as he watched him pilot the ship out of the bay and into space back to earth. He then sighed and began to walk back to the car. Relena was already sitting in the Driver seat. He grunted and she rolled her eyed and hen moved over to the passenger seat.

            "You know I never get to drive," Relena argued.

            There was a grunt from him and she rolled her eyes again. He took off towards the hotel. Relena flipped on the radio and found a top forty station. 

            "At least I get control of the radio," she said with a small grin.

            Heero stayed silent. 

            "Why did you say that you loved me?" Heero was caught unaware by the question. He did not expect Relena to ask him why with what she had told him last night. He did not know what to tell her, but his anger got the better of him.

            "Now is not the time Lena," he snarled using her nick name.

            He never used her nick name. Relena heaved a sigh and fell silent.

~*~

            The sex had been great; there had been no doubt about that. He groaned as he moved to watch the woman beside him. Her long blond hair, he rarely ever got to see down, was draped around her like a cape, hiding her face and front side to his gaze. His breathing caught in his throat as she moaned slightly. She was truly an angel to him. He lean back into his pillow and yawned. It was not like him to feel this tired after any intense activity. But this was kind of a different tired. He felt tingly and numb all at the same time. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven and she was the one who guided him there. 

            She had saved his soul. Brought it back from hell and opened it to a new world of possibilities. She had shown him how to love and how to be Heero all in one night. He leaned up on his side and watched as she breathed in and out in her sleep. As he reflected on the past few hours he came to a startling realization. He decided to act upon it.

            "I love you Relena Darlian – Peacecraft. I will always protect you," he whispered to her sleeping form. 

            He then placed a whispered kiss on her shoulder and curled up next to her to fall into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up the next morning it was still dark but he could tell that his bed partner had left his side in the middle of the night. He went about his morning routine with out even blinking an eye. 

~*~

            "So how is this going to work?" Quatre asked as the three men stood in the small room that served as the men's quarters.

            "I really don't know," Heero said with the shrug of his shoulders.

            Heero ran a hand through his unruly chestnut locks and then gave the two a look.

            "Knock, knock," Relena said as she entered the room.

            Quatre worried face broke into a grin as Relena came to hug the blond Arabian man.  Heero watched as one of Relena's now rare smiles appeared on her face when she saw Trowa and Quatre.

            "Thank you for coming. I know you had to leave work to do this. I bet Ira was not happy when you left the company in her care?" Relena said to Quatre, her hands in the pocket of the Preventer issued pants. 

            "Oh no there is no problem. I'm so glad I can help you Lena," he replied.

            Heero rolled his eyes and Trowa quietly snickered as Quatra turned on the Winner charm.

            Relena smiled again and then removed her right hand to scratch her eyebrow. She sighed.

            "So what were you guys discussing?" she asked.

            Trowa stood silent as did Heero but his eyes remained on Relena and the clown noticed. Quatre's face fell to a worried look.

            "Where each of us is going to sleep?" the blond haired boy stated.

            Heero flinched as she began to laugh. It was the kind of laughter that he wished some days that she would do even if it was over the stupid taste of his strong coffee. Hell everyone had a good laugh as well as a good complaint about his coffee strength. Heero watched as she quickly disappeared behind the door and came back with a wicked gleam in her eyes, but her face still held the walls that she had built over the seven years she had been with the Preventers.

            "One of you guys can bunk with me," she suggested.

            The three men stood around looking at each other when he saw the glance in both Trowa's and Quatre's eyes turn evil. He began to panic in his mind, but when Trowa opened his mouth, his fate was forever sealed.

            "Oh Heero here doesn't mind," the Latin clown said nonchalantly.

            Heero turned and gave him a patented 'Yuy Death Glare' but it unfazed the green eyed jester. Quatre beamed and gave him a small thumbs up signal. Heero smacked his face and then groaned inwardly. He turned to Relena to see that she was about to protest but Quatre handed Heero his duffle and pushed him and Relena through the open door into the next room. 

            Relena moved away from Heero and moved towards the second bed and began the process of clearing off the papers and files that she had started to work through as the pair waited for Trowa and Quatre. Heero ran a hand through his disobedient chocolate locks and continued to watch intently as Relena moved to quickly clear the bed. Once she was done, she move out of the way and left the room mumbling something about getting a snack from the vending machine down the hall. He heaved a sigh and then pulled off his tee shirt. He flung himself onto the bed that Relena said that he could have, drifting off into a troubled sleep.

~*~

            The nightmare was the same as it had been the past few months. He would be having a dream about him and Relena only to have it taken away from him by something, usually war or a gun shot. He would normal wake up when that would happen. He never got to see the horrible act. Tonight was no different. This time he kept playing him and Relena together in a bed. It was magical and beautiful and just plain good feeling. He smiled and she smiled back. Soon the room turned black and everything fell. Relena was torn from his arms and flung to the ground by some invisible force. She was then shot horrible in the head. Blood was spurting every where. He screamed.

~*~

            "What's the matter?" a soft voice next to him asked.

            Heero eyes flung open and he sat up in his bed in a flash bring his gun level to a shocked Relena. She regained some sense and slapped the gun in Heero's hand which sent it skittering to the other side of the room. Heero gave her the death glare. Again she rolled her eyes and then moved off the bed. Heero's breath caught in his throat. She stood there in a tiny nightgown, the type that you would see in a Victoria Secret catalogue. Relena was unfazed by his intense gaze.

            "I didn't pick this out. Lu gave it to me as a present," she declared and then moved into the bathroom.

            Once the door had shut, Heero retrieved his discarded gun and placed it under the pillow. He then placed his head back on his pillow in hopes that he could erase the thought of Relena that had popped into his head as he watched her in the very short and very see through nightgown. It did not work. He sighed and then got up from the bed. It was going to be a long night for him.

~*~

            He walked into the office that served as his and Relena's to find Duo sitting at his desk. He growled and Duo returned it with a smile. Heero playfully hit Duo with the files he was holding and the braided American got out of his chair and then placed himself on the desk. Heero began to busy himself with the pile of work on his desk.

            "So where were you last night?" Duo asked with a devious smile.

            Heero's head popped up from his work at what his friend had asked. He mumbled something but Duo chose to ignore it and continued to talk.

            "Cause I think I saw you at the club dancing with Lena?" he said nonchalantly.

            Heero stayed silent trying to avoid Duo's questioning.

            "You slept with her," he said accusingly, getting right into Heero's face.

            Heero gave his friend a glare. 

"What are you taking about?" he said covering up his face with his emotional mask. 

            "Oh come on Heero ol' buddy. You taking to the king of sex here," Duo stated proudly.

            "Oh that was a mental picture I didn't need," Heero said in disgust.

            Duo continued to go on, "You don't think that the grin on you're face is not because the Knights finally won the championship do you?"

            Heero paused and reflected only to have Duo in his face again.

            "Any ways you can tell either way, Relena has that glow around her that Hilde normally gets after really good sex," Duo whispered.

            Heero grinned. She did look different today. Even though their meeting in the break room was short and cold, he could tell the she was definitely more beautiful and it seemed to hide the tiredness she normally had floating around her.

            "You two, we need to get ready," It was Relena. 

            She stood in the door frame of the tiny office already changed out of her dress uniform and into her field fatigues which normal consisted of the Preventer Jacket and black pants with a pair of boots.

            "For what?' Duo asked.

            "We're going to L1 to investigate the strike," she said sternly.

            "Yes Captain Relena," Duo said with a mock salute.

            Relena rolled her eyes, "Duo do I have to remind you that you have to watch what you say."

            "Fine, Yes Captain Malena," he repeated doing the mock salute.

            Relena flashed the American her middle finger and then left the two in stunned silence. Duo turned to face Heero.

            "What a little hell cat you've got there," he said.

            Heero began to chuckle.

~*~

(A few weeks later)

            He blended into the crowed with ease. It was very crowed at the party. He was just one of the many guests who had been invited by Renee Jaust to talk Politics and fall victim to his scheme. He sighed and scanned the room. Heero had already spotted Quatre over by the refreshment table talking to a minister of Public Relations for L5. Trowa was a little more difficult to find but the clown was not far away serving trays of champagne to the guest. He nodded to the stoic green eyed man who returned it in a curt manner. Now finding Relena was going to be harder. 

            "Heero Yuy, is that you?" a voice called out to him.

            Heero turned around and was greeted to the face of a woman he had not seen in awhile.

            "Sylvia Noventa," Heero said with a smirk.

            "What are you doing here?" She asked him, "Or can I ask?"

            Heero gave her a small smile, "I'm here on business and that's all."

            Sylvia smiled intentionally, "Oh. I happened to see you partner, Malena I think that is her name is. My does she ever look like our Relena."

            Heero's eyes opened at the mention of Relena.

            "Where?" he asked

Sylvia pointed to her left, "Over there with Jaust."

"Thank you," Heero said and then left Sylvia's side.

He made his way across the room towards Jaust and Relena. He stopped dead in his track when he saw Jaust laid a kiss across Relena's cheek. Heero's blood began to boil in his veins as he continued to watch the displays of affection that Jaust would lay on Relena. How could Relena allow herself to be subjected to the whims of this man? He moved forward before a hand reached out to stop him.

"Ah Heero, I wouldn't think of doing that. You could blow our cover," said a soft voice.

Heero turned around to face Quatre. The blond man was holding two glasses of champagne and handed one to Heero to drink. He downed in less then five seconds and set it down on a near by table.

"Why did I get stuck with playing the business man," Heero grumbled to Quatre.

Quatre did not answer. Trowa circled around them and picked up the empty glass on the table. Heero grabbed another glass off of Trowa's tray all the time he continued to watch Relena with Renee Jaust. 

"So I see you've seen Sylvia already," Quatre said trying to distract the Japanese man.

"Hm?"

Quatre began to giggle slightly, "I see that Miss Noin has caught you're interest and the Miss Noventa can not distract you."

Heero sighed and cast a glance back at Quatre, "Can I be frank with you?" 

Quatre nodded his head and pulled up closer to the usually cold man.

"I think I love her," he whispered.

Quatre sat back taken aback by what the Asian man has just told him. He followed Heero's gaze towards Relena. She was laughing at something that had been just said among the group of people that were gathered around Jaust. Quatre smirked inwardly and silently congratulated Relena for her act. He turned back to the Japanese man sitting next to him.

"But what is holding you back?" Quatre asked. 

The blond loved playing the shrink to the other pilots. He was a good listener and listened to the other's problems when they had them, but this was a first for Heero. Heero was exposing more then in the years that he had known him.

"I don't know…" he started until he felt a shadow loom over him. 

"Heero would you like to dance?" a sweet voice asked the brown haired man.

Heero looked up to see Sylvia holding out her hand. Heero gulped and then took the offered hand. They stepped onto the dance floor the same time Jaust did with Relena. She gave him a shocked look but turned back to her mission and began to dance.

~*~

            It had been a long night. In the middle of the party, the shit had hit the fan. Operation Element had been able to stop Renee Jaust and the Phoenix Organisation. Now Heero stood out side the Hotel that had served as the staging ground for the Christmas party. Relena was by the ambulance that the local Preventer Unit had sent. Quatre and she had sustained gashes from the now dead Renee Jaust's pocket knife. Heero sighed and then quickly loosened the bow tie at his neck. Trowa stood by talking to Preventer lackeys trying to get them to control the media. Heero strolled by Trowa and gave him a nod which Trowa returned. He continued to walk when the loud gong of the church clock nearby began to tell the time. Twelve loud and clear chimes to signal the time. Some Preventer agents stopped and whished each other a Merry Christmas. Relena spotted Heero walking towards the ambulance. 

            "Merry Christmas you two," he said in a low voice.

            Quatre groaned and just nodded his head. Relena turned towards Heero.

            "He lost more blood then me," she said in a soft voice.

            "Ah," Heero said.

            Relena moved towards the bumper of a car. She learned against it and flinched. Heero stood unmoved in front of her. They stayed silent for a few moments.

            "Do you realise that its Ruth's first Christmas?" Relena said not caring that there were jobs to do, people to direct. 

            "No. I'll have to get her a present," Heero said quietly.

            "So what are you're planes for Christmas?" She asked.

            "I'll think I head over to the Maxwell's annual feast," Heero said with a sigh, "And you?" he asked sitting down next to her.

            "Paper work as usual. I'm the only one really trained for this type of mission. I've got to handle the press, the debrief report and any fall out from this event," she said with a sigh.

            "Well I guess I will see you when I get back from Holidays?" he asked.

            Relena nodded and then pushed herself off the bumper and left to deal with the work that this mission had left for her. Heero stood there for quite some time reflecting on the past weeks events. He was interrupted by a blond haired figure with a sly smile.

~*~

            "So how was your break?" Hilde asked Relena as the two took the familiar trip towards the break room. 

            "It was a normal Malena Noin Christmas. I worked, had a TV dinner and fell asleep on the couch watching both 'It's a Wonder Life' and 'Rockin' New Year's' special," Relena said with a sigh.

            "We missed you at Christmas. I was even surprised when you're brother and sister-in-law came to the house with Parker," Relena's face fell.

            "Wait ta go Heero. I didn't think you had it in you," the voice of Duo Maxwell filtered out into the hall.

            Relena curious popped her head into the break room. Heero stood to one side shaking his head as Duo danced around from foot to foot and patting his friend on the back.

            "What's going on?" Hilde asked.

            "What's going on? Is that all you can ask? Heero here had a date tonight," Duo said proudly.

            Relena felt her heart drop out of her chest at the mention of Heero and another girl. She quickly moved towards the hot water pot that sat atop the break room coffee machine and began the process of brewing her tea.

            "So who's the lucky girl?" Relena heard Hilde ask.

            "Do you remember Sylvia Noventa?" He said monotone.

            Relena's eyes opened in shock. He was dating a woman who was like her on so many levels yet was not. She mental flipped back to the last time she had seen Sylvia. She had met the woman at one of the final conferences she had attended before her untimely faked death. Sylvia had appeared to lobby for the support of the ESUN to elect her as the Minster of Trade. She had undoubtedly won her place and was slowly making her way up in the ESUN.

            "Who couldn't? Sally and I have had her security detail way too much to forget who she is," Hilde said with a laugh.

            Relena tried to escape the break room before they dragged her into the conversation.

            "Hey where you going, Lena?" Duo asked as he spotted Relena leaving the room.

            Relena cringed and then turned around.

            "I have work to do," she replied in a dull voice the one she used when she talked to Heero.

            "Don't worry about it. From what Lady Une said, you did most of our work. I'll take care of the rest," Heero said giving her a soft smile

            Relena continued to stare at him, "No it's alright. The rest will take hours and I think you were scheduled to teach a class this afternoon with Duo," Relena said still trying to cover up the fact that Heero was dating.

            _What did you expect? That he would wait for you? She thought as she walked out of the break room towards the office she shared with Heero._

~*~

            "Has any one seen Relena? I need to check her wounds," Sally said popping her head into the office.

            Heero's shook his head and the Chinese woman's features turned from concern to outright worry.

            "Well if you do, tell her that I really need to check that wound. Quatre told me about the shitty job the Preventer Medic on L1 did on the stitching to their wounds. I want to make sure the wounds not infected," she said in a worried voice.

            "I didn't know it was that bad. Lena didn't show signs of being in pain," Heero mumbled.

            "Well, Lena's getting better at hiding her pain and not showing it to anyone," Sally said and then left Heero to think in his office.

            "What did Sally want?" It was Relena. 

            Heero was roused from his thoughts as he watched Relena enter the room and cross over to her desk. 

            "She wanted to see your wounds," Heero said nonchalantly.

            "Oh," Relena said and sat down at the desk, "I'll see her later."

            Heero grunted and then began to type away at the computer. It was going to be another silent day in the office. He wished that something would stop it. Half way through the day he got sick of Relena typing away. She had not yet gone to see Sally about the wound. 

            "Let me take a look at your wound?" He said.

            Relena looked at him in shock but replaced it with her usual calm and collected face.

            "I'll get Sally to look at it," she replied and then went back to her work.

            Heero frowned, "She said it might be infected. She had a look at Quatre's after Christmas Dinner. He's lucky he's not dead," He replied.

            Relena scowled, "Well I'm fine, so don't worry about me."

            Heero rubbed his forehead and then sighed returning to his desk to complete his work.

TBC…


	3. The Woman Relena Has Become.

(A month after New Years)

Relena lay on the floor of the female washroom in Preventer HQ for the tenth time that morning. She sighed and began to stand up cautiously from the white tiled floor and walked out of the stall to see a very concerned and very pregnant Sally standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. Relena rolled her eyes and moved the wall mounted vanity.

            "How many times have you been in here this morning?" the Chinese woman asked as she cocked her eyebrow.

            "My first," Relena lied and began to splash cold water on the back of her neck.

            "Now I know you're lying," Sally said as she uncrossed her arms and walked towards Relena.

            Relena glanced up to see Sally come closer to the mirror. The simple moment of flicking her eyes up caused the room to spin and Relena was forced to shut her eyes and grip the edge of the vanity.

            "Ok this is the tenth," Relena gasped as the room continued to spin in the dark.

            "Thought so," Sally said as she took hold of Relena's arm and moved her towards the ground.

            Once on the ground, Relena relaxed as the dizziness began to subside. Sally placed the girls head in what was left of her lap. Hilde chose that moment to walk into the bathroom.

            "Good, Hilde can you run to the office and get my bag?" Sally asked her partner.

            Hilde took one look at the pale Relena and nodded. Hilde left the bathroom quickly and returned. Hilde crouched next to the pale Relena and quickly assessed her friend. Sally unbuttoned the sleeve of Relena's dress shirt and rolled up the sleeve to see if the wound on her arm was festering and that what was causing the nausea and dizziness. The wound did not show signs of festering or infection. Sally breathed a sigh of relief. She then began to rack her brain for other things that could cause what had happened.  

            "Sally?" Relena's faint voice startled the girl from her thoughts.

            "What's the matter?" Sally asked

            "I feel really sick," she said in a childish voice.

            Sally laughed and then smoothed the blond's damp hair away from her face.

            "Did you eat anything today hon?" she asked.

            Relena halfheartedly shook her head. She places a hand on her head as the dizziness returned. Sally gave Hilde a look as if to get one of the guys. Hilde silently got up and left again. Hilde returned a few moment latter with Heero in tow. Relena could hear jumbled orders and words but quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

            Heero sat by the bed in the Preventer infirmary that Relena had been left to rest on. Sally had informed him that the moment she woke up to contact her. He sighed and sat back in the chair and watched the blond sleep. He had been on his way to get a cup of coffee when Hilde had run into him. The blue black haired pixie girl had pulled him by his left hand into the woman's washroom to carry Relena to the infirmary. That had been at ten that morning. It was now nearing four and Relena had not woken up yet. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back in the chair beside the bed. Closing his eyes he began to feel the fear and stress of the day set in when a knock came at the door. Opening his eyes, Heero was greeted to the sight of his girlfriend, Sylvia Noventa. She smiled at him when she spotted him at the other end of the room. Heero stood up and closed the distance.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked.

            "What no hello or welcome kiss?" she replied in mock hurt.

            Heero gave her a small peck on the cheek and mumbled a hello.

            "That's better," Sylvia said with a smile, "As for me being here. Duo told me you were here with Malena. In fact he said you had been here all day." 

            Heero scratched his forehead, "Yeah sorry for not calling you to tell you that I would be busy."

            "That's alright. I had meetings all day but now I'm ready," Sylvia said with a grin.

            Heero scratched his forehead again, "Dinner?" 

            Sylvia put her hand on her hip, "Don't worry I took the liberty to order in. We can sit by the fire and eat and then you can tell me about you day."

            Heero nodded and placed a small kiss on her lips.

            "Where's Sally?" a voice croaked out.

            Heero turned to see a confused Relena sitting up in the bed. He moved beside her and she looked at him. 

            "Where am I?" she asked.

            Sally came into the room at that moment. She smiled to see that Relena was up and at least talking.

            "Heero why don't you go home and enjoy time with Miss Noventa?" Sally suggested.

            Heero nodded and led Sylvia out of the room. Relena looked at Sally in confusion and asked the same question again.

            "Where am I Sally?"

            "In the infirmary at HQ," the Chinese woman told her.

            "Why am I here? And why does the room seem to spin?" She said putting her head back down on the bed.

            "Relena do you remember being in the bathroom this morning?" Sally asked in a soothing voice.

            Relena groaned in acknowledgement.

            "Well you ended up fainting on us and have been asleep since then. I took the liberty to run some test and I have some good news," Sally declared with a smile.

            Relena flung an arm over her eyes to block out the light in the room. She waved her other arm to tell the Asian woman to continue.

            "You're pregnant!"

            Relena sat up and looked at Sally with wide eyes. She then vomited onto the floor.

~*~

            "From what I can tell it's going to be a girl, but you're only a few months along. You're also lucky that I can tell you who the father is."

            Relena interrupted her friend, "its Heero."

            Sally nodded and then placed a piece of paper beside her, "I've given you a mild anti - nausea medication. It shouldn't harm the baby in anyway but it will enable you to keep down your food. You've got to keep healthy.  I've also prescribed a multi-vitamin."

            Relena nodded and then picked up the paper and placed it in her pocket. Sally sighed.

            "Duo said he would drive you home. In fact he's out their waiting for you."

            Relena nodded again and then slowly shifted herself off the table. Sally watched as the lethargic Relena made her way to the door of the infirmary.

            "Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

            Relena turned to face her. There was sadness in her eyes and she looked like she had been run over with an oil truck.

            "Yeah," she replied and then began to make the trek the car.

            Hilde came in from the other door and stood next to Sally.

            "Is she going to be ok?" Hilde asked.

            Sally shook her head, "If you found out you were carrying the child of a man that you had given up long ago because he was part of your past, you'd feel like she does."

            Hilde sighed and ran a hand through her now shoulder length locks.

            "I wish she didn't feel like that," Hilde said and wrinkled her nose.

            "Why?" Sally said and unconsciously ran a hand across her own stomach.

            "Because once she does, you know think about the past, she throws herself into her work and it's not good for her health," Hilde said and then went about placing clean bedding on the table.

            "I know," Sally said and went to help Hilde.

~*~

            Relena lay on the couch in her tiny apartment. Today had been one whirlwind of a day. First she had been sick in the female washroom of the Preventer HQ; she had then fainted and had been asleep for six hours. Relena's hand trailed down to her stomach and rubbed the flat surface of her stomach. It had been the kicker to an already troubled day. She was pregnant with a little girl or boy. Sally had said it was too soon to tell the sex of the baby, but it was healthy and doing well. 

            There were a couple of questions that plagued her mind. How was she going to tell her brother and how was she going to tell Heero? Her brother would be easier. Getting him to calm down was going to be hard. 

            _Better talk to Lu and see what she has to say. _She thought and then dragged her self off the couch to the kitchen to see if she could find something to eat. She opened the fridge and pulled out the Tupperware of spaghetti from the night before. She placed it in the microwave and set the timer for a minute. Leaning against the counter Relena became lost in thought as she decided how to tell Heero. A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. 

            Once she opened the door she was greeted to a pair of cold Prussian blues that seemed to flicker with anger and concern. Relena leaned on the door as the dizziness of being up and about settled in and awaited the Perfect Solider to speak.

            "Are you ok?" he asked in a low voice.

            Relena nodded and then walked from the door to the couch and laid back down on it. Heero closed the door and walked further into the small living room until he loomed over Relena's sick form. Relena groaned and then reached for the garbage can to retch into. Heero immediately went to Relena's bathroom and retrieved a washcloth and wet it with cool water. He returned to Relena in the living room and placed it on her forehead. Relena mumbled an appreciative thanks.

            "So what's wrong?" he asked as he cleaned her up.

            "Nothing that Sally couldn't handle," Relena said giving Heero a weak smile.

            There was silence between the two as Heero continued to sooth Relena.

            "How was your date?" Relena finally asked.

            Heero cracked a grin which shocked Relena.

            "It was ok. Nothing special just food and talk," He said and then placed a hand on Relena's forehead.

            "Why aren't you there?" Relena asked with childlike innocence.

            "Sylvia had work to do and I wanted to see how you were doing," Heero answered in a soft voice.

            Relena closed her eyes again and then mumbled incoherently. Heero repressed a sigh and then stood up to rinse out the washcloth. Relena continued to mumble about something. Heero caught the jumbled words and took them as nothing.

            "Heero do you remember that night we had a few month ago?" She finally blurted out.

            Heero stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of their rendezvous a few months back. He stayed silent.

            "I just want to know if you used protection?" she asked talking as if she were intoxicated.

            Heero consider her question as the night flooded back to him. It had surprised him when the shivering Relena had shown up at his door after her rejection of him at the club. She had flung herself into his arms and then the rest was a blur. There was no thought to protection on his or her part. He never kept condoms around. In fact that night with Relena had been his first as he knew that it had been hers as well. He also never thought to ask Relena if she was on birth control. It had never crossed his mind. Relena's question seemed to puzzle him until it dawned on him. Crouching down low, Heero leaned in close to the queasy woman. 

            "Relena are you pregnant?" he asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

            Relena's eyes flung wide open at his question in answer to her question. She sat up quickly from her lying position on the couch and faced Heero. The dizziness came on in waves and her stomach began the motions of heaving. Heero guided her back down to the couch and placed the now empty garbage can near her head. His eyes never left her, always staring at her as if to drill a hole or strip her of her soul. She finally managed to answer his question.

            "Yes," she gasped as she felt tears unexpectedly come to her eyes.

            Heero cringed and then fell back onto his bottom and began to run a frantic hand through his unmanageable mane of chocolate brown hair. Relena continued to silently sob to herself. 

            "Whose is it?" his voice finally breaking the silence that had seemed to envelope them as they sat in Relena's tiny apartment.

            "Heero," she gasped as the tears seemed to fall more freely then they had ever in her life.

            Heero stood and began to pace the length of the space. Relena tried to calm down from her emotional distress and put on a calm face to discuses the coming problems diplomatically. The Japanese man stayed silent for the longest time. He finally sat down in an over stuffed chair across from the couch. Relena stood up and moved cautiously towards the kitchen. Heero continued to watch as she opened up the anti nausea pills Sally had prescribed for her that afternoon. Relena quickly swallowed the pills and made her way back to the couch.

            "So what are you going to do?" Heero asked as Relena settled back down on the couch.

            "I guess I'm going to raise this child. He or she is going to grow up happy, health and know a life without war, or poverty. He or she will live in a peaceful world," Relena gulped as she felt her stomach trying to rid itself of the pills and water that had only traveled to it a few minutes.

            Heero nodded agreeing to what Relena had just said. Relena closed her eyes and tossed an arm over her eyes to shield them from the light of the room. 

            "Then why tell me?" came the voice of her guest.

            Relena sighed as she thought of a reply to his query. Heero was being stubborn, but she had expected it. It angered her to no extent. 

            "So that you knew, you knew you had a piece of you that was living because of the peace that you created and maintain," she accidentally spat out in anger.

            Heero grunted and then stood to leave. Relena sighed sadly and then uncovered her eyes and turned to face the departing Heero.

            "I didn't expect you to want to take part. Hell I'm still deciding whether or not to take part. I just want you to know."

            Heero stayed silent, his back to her and then left the tiny apartment. The echo of the shutting door stayed with Relena for the rest of the night. The sound had felt as if someone had taken a gun to her heart and shattered what was left of an already broken core.

~*~

            "So where did you meet, this guy?" Hilde asked as she bounced from one foot to another.

            "I was in the baby section of the department store looking for a crib. He was there looking for his sisters newborn," Relena said with a small laugh.

            "What's he like?" Sally asked as she cradled her newborn girl in her arms.

            The trio had met up at Hilde's for tea. They had met up to talk to catch up and swap stories on pregnancy, raising kids and handling life. Relena sighed as she picked up the cup and began to sip away at her herbal tea. She put the cup down.

            "Well he's really cute, has sandy blond hair. He works for an advertising firm here in the city as a design artists.  He's been married once and has a two year old son that he misses dearly because his wife lives on L5 and he only gets to see him for two weeks of the summer," Relena said and then picked up her cup again.

            "Hilde where can I find the new pack of diapers that you just bought," Duo cried out from the kitchen.

            Hilde sighed and then threw up her hands, "There under the change table where they can be found usually."

            Duo came walking into the living room of the house that Hilde and he had bought after they had found out about Ruth. He was wearing a pair of coveralls and grease smeared across his left cheek. In his arms was a gurgling toddler that was Ruth. Her long auburn hair was falling out of the pigtails that Hilde had managed to get in before Duo had taken her outside to the garage. There was also a grease mark on her forehead. Hilde sighed with anger and then took the happy tot from her father's arms.

            "Just one moment," she said in annoyance and then left the room with the dirty child.

            Duo shrugged his shoulders and then left the room. Relena began to squirm feeling the discomfort of the baby and how active it was being.

            "How has she been treating you in the last few days?" Sally asked as she noticed Relena beginning to wriggle in pain.

            "Not to good. Keeps me up half the night and then causes a lot of discomfort while am at work," Relena replied.

            "And Lena when do you go on your maternity leave?" Sally asked with a cocked eyebrow.

            "Not till next week," she replied.

            Sally was not convinced; Relena rolled her eyes in frustration and then placed a hand on her bulging belly.

            "I'm only a month away from my due date. My duties at HQ are considerable light. I watch what I eat, and have even tried to stay on somewhat of a normal sleeping schedule."

            "But Lena…"

            "But Lena nothing. Sally I'm not you. I'm not freaking because that would cause the baby to come early," Relena said trying to reassure her friend.

            Hilde returned with a cleaner Ruth in her arms. She sat down in her spot and picked up the juice she had been sipping on.

            "So what did I miss?"

            Sally began to laugh, "You know you sound more and more like your husband each day."

            Hilde scowled but then turned to Relena, trying to change the subject.

            "So have you decided on a name?"

            Relena did not answer and chose to stare at the cup that she held. Sally raised her eyebrow at Relena's silence.  Hilde began to giggle.

            "You don't have a name picked out," It was Duo's voice that surprised Relena. 

            The braided American had come to collect Ruth from her mother. He was somewhat cleaner then he had been when he had first come into the house with the dirty Ruth. He was dressed in a white tee shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans. 

               "You have to have a name Lena. It's just not right," he exclaimed and then sat down next to her with the restless Ruth in his lap.

            "I just haven't given it much thought," Relena said meekly.

            "Well we'll help you think of one," Hilde suggested to the three gathered there.

            Still the baby was not named. 

            By the time Relena had left the Maxwell's the four had not come up with a name. They had even called Quatre to ask for suggestions and still they had not come up with any that Relena felt was suited to the bulge under the white button down shirt she had worn that day. 

            As she made her way to her car, a tiny ripple in her abdomen stopped her. It shocked her but Relena soon shook it off and drove home to the tiny apartment near the water.

~*~

            Relena sat in the uncomfortable chair in the grey office that she called hers the next day. She sighed and then looked out the window on to the street below. As she watched the cars pass by not caring that the building they were passing was their protection to the peace that had lasted, she never notice that the green eyed clown come into her office and place a small white wicker basket on her desk. It was Duo's rambunctious giggling that caused her attention to switch.

            "Surprise!" a small group of people shouted as they crowed into Relena's office.

            It seemed that this was planed. Hilde stood next to Duo on his right, holding a huge stuffed bear. Trowa stood to Duo's left and his arms where crossed. Heero stood in the doorway cursing Duo and Hilde for blocking his way to his own desk. Relena smiled at the three who had shown up.

            "You did this for me, so I'm returning the favour," Hilde said and then smiled.

            Hilde placed the Bear next to Relena's desk.

            "The baskets filled with goodies that Quatre thought you would need," Trowa said and gestured towards the basket on her desk.

            Relena smiled and then stood up to hug the three. As she hugged each friend individually, a sharp pain gripped her. She stifled a yelp and then sat back down. 

            "Well I have work to do," Hilde said with a wave and then left. 

            Trowa mentioned the same thing and Duo followed his lead wishing Relena a good day.

            Heero grumbled as he finally made it to his desk. Relena watched him sit down and burry his head into his work. She sighed and then began to rifle through the contents of the basket. She laughed as the '101 Baby Names' stood out on the very top. Heero's head shot up and gave her a cold questioning look. Relena ignored it and continued to go through the basket. 

            After she was done and had neatly packed away the contents and placed them next to the big bear, Relena busied herself with her work. She was half way through the progress reports Une had given her to do when she felt another sharp pain grip her. Relena let a tiny gasp out before she could stop herself and remember that Heero was in the room. Heero looked up from his work. He had a concerned look in his eyes but quickly masked it with the coldness that usually shone in them.

            Relena stood up from the desk and began to walk towards the door. She thought that it was just a cramp and maybe walking it off would help. It never happened. Once she had arrived at the door, she fell into a heap of throbbing pregnant woman. Every thing else was a blur. She only remembered Heero calling out her real name. This shocked Relena because no one was supposed to use her former name around others at the office.  It was out of the ordinary to see him do this. It touched her.

~*~

            "His name is Liam Milliardo Noin," Lu said as she brought a blue fuzzy bundle out to see the people who had gathered in the hospital waiting room. Every one began to crowd around the ex-OZ officer to catch a glimpse of the new arrival, every one but Heero. He sat to the side watching as friends and family gathered around the baby.

            "Why did she add Milliardo?" Duo asked angering the blond haired man of that name.

            "Why shouldn't she?" Milliardo said angered at the American.

            Duo began to cower behind his wife, "Sorry."

            "Can I hold him?" Quatre asked and awaited for Lucrezia to hand him Liam.

            Lucrezia nodded and then placed the fluffy blue bundle into Quatre's awaiting arms. Quatre's face became a light as he held the newborn Liam in his arms. Trowa looked at Noin evilly. She had put ideas into his head that He did not want there. But he could change, if Quatre wanted him to. 

            "I'm so glad he's healthy," Hilde said as she hoisted Ruth onto her hip.

            "Healthy babies can come early," Wu Fei said with a frown as he tried to quite the fussy Mulan.

            "I'm just glad he's here. No more complaining about pregnancy," Duo said.

            "You're going to have to go through with it next nine months," Hilde said in annoyance.

            "You're pregnant?"  Duo exclaimed

            "Just what we need, another Maxwell," Wu Fei said with a sigh.

            "Watch it Wu," Duo said point his finger in the face of the Chinese man.

            Lucrezia left the bickering that had erupted among the men and approached the place in which Heero had chosen to seclude himself. 

            "I can't believe it," he said in a low tone surprising the woman.

            "Can't believe what Heero?" she asked.

            He looked up at Lucrezia. His eyes were red and the coldness they usually harboured was gone. 

            "I'm a father," he said softly.

            Lucrezia laughed quietly and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "And Relena's a mother. You'll get used to it," She sighed and then left the awe stuck man.

            Liam began to cry and he was placed back in Lucrezia's arms and taken back to his mother. Heero watched as the group of people milled around. Lucrezia came back out and hugged Milliardo who stood near the door of Relena's room. He watched as Duo made a big scene about Hilde being pregnant, tossing Ruth into the air. He watched as Trowa and Quatre sat down in the chairs and began to talk about something. He watched as Wu Fei held his baby girl and Sally standing next to him both in deep conversation. They were all happy, all safe, and all oblivious to that fact that they had once been the most deadly war machines. It boggled him that they could go on and live the life that they had created. He stood and left the others behind. He needed time to think.

TBC… 


	4. The Man Heero Has Become

            Heero gazed at the night sky. It was dotted with a few stars but the lights of the city had caused most of them to disappear. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the stars from space.

            "Hey Lady Une said you would be here," a voice cried out to him from the dark.

            Heero opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Sylvia. He gave her a small smile as she walked up to the bench.

            "Hi," Heero whispered.

            Sylvia took a seat next to him.

            "So how is Malena?" she asked.

            "She's fine, and her son is to," he said and then ran a hand through his hair.

            They sat in silence for awhile and then Sylvia turned to look at Heero.

            "This isn't working out between us?" she asked

            Heero turned to look at her, "I don't know?"

            "I thought so," she replied, her tone a little downtrodden.

            With that Sylvia stood up and began to walk away. She then stopped and turned around.

            "I hope you find what you are looking for one day Heero," she smiled and then continued to walk away.

            Heero sat on the bench outside the city contemplating what Sylvia said to him.

~*~

            When he finally came back up to Relena's room, most members of the group who had gathered to wish congratulations upon her were gone. Only her brother and his wife remained. Both were curled up on the loveseat at the other end of the waiting room sleeping. He smiled and then walked to the room that had been assigned to Relena. 

            When he reached the door, he took a deep breath and slowly began to open the door. When it was opened fully he was greeted to the sight of Relena standing over a Plexiglas bassinet, tending to the bundle that lay within its confines.

            "Hey," he said in a deep voice.

            Relena jumped and turned around quickly hoping to hit the newcomer. She was unsuccessful in her attempts and Heero quickly dodge the attack. Relena finally realized that the newcomer happened to be Heero. 

            "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

            "It's ok," he replied and then ran a hand through his untamed locks.

            Relena turned back towards the Plexiglas bassinet that Liam slept in. She then pulled a blue fuzzy bundle into her arms and then twisted to face Heero again.

            "Do you want to hold him?" she asked softly.

            Heero appeared stricken at the thought. He hold the innocent creature that Relena held in her hands. Hold the tiny baby in his blood stained hands and curse it with the single touch of holding. He shook his head and Relena did not press any further. She placed the tiny baby back in the bassinet just as a nurse came to take little Liam away for the night.  Relena kissed the newborns forehead and then watched as they wheeled him away. She sighed and began to process of try to get into the overly large hospital bed. 

            Once she was settled, Heero pulled up one of the chairs next to the bed and sat down.

            "You're lucky you know that," he said deeply.

            Relena nodded but stayed silent.

            "So why Liam?" Heero asked inquisitively.

            Relena's eyes opened slowly and found Heero's own Prussian blue ones.

            "I meet this boy once. I was only nine at the time," she sighed and then stopped.

            Heero's eyes urged her to continue with her story. She caught the look and could not refuse.

            "Liam McPherson was a war orphan that I met after I had been kidnapped. I remember Milliardo saving me, but at the time I didn't know it was him. He left me sitting there to wait for the people who were to come and rescue me. I started to cry and Liam saw this and tried to comfort me. I developed a friendship with him in the short amount of time we had," she stopped as she tried to swallow the pain back.

            "He died, didn't he?" Heero asked softly.

            Relena nodded her head, "The next day I went to see if he was still in the spot that was there. Instead I found the tattered remains of his jacket. It was splattered with blood. From that day on I vowed to fight for a more peaceful world." A tiny crystal tear slipped down her check.

            Heero reached to wipe it away. The sincere gesture shocked Relena. She gentle pushed his hand away and quickly and hid her sadness behind her mask of calm.

            "Thank you Heero, but I don't need your pity," she said softy.

            There was silence between the pair for quite some time. Heero finally decide to stand up. Relena kept her eyes down cast and fumbled with the beige hospital blanket. He wanted to hold her at that moment, but the emotional barriers she had set up between then since her resignation and faked death kept him from doing what he wanted to do. He sighed inwardly as he assessed the situation. It was almost as if Relena had now become the Perfect Solider and he a confused yet slowly becoming an emotional person. Her eyes were closed when he finally made it to the door. He heaved a sigh and then left the room with one thing in mind.

~*~

            "Beautiful aren't they?" a gruff voice asked.

            Heero turned around to be greeted with the sight of a ruffled Milliardo. His long almost white hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. Heero looked puzzled by his question.

            "What?" he asked back.

            "The babies," he replied.

            Heero shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face the maternity ward window to gaze at the cradle that was labelled 'Liam Milliardo Noin'.  Milliardo joined him at the window.

            "He looks so much like Parker when she was born. Pink and wrinkly," The Lighting Count laughed as the two ex- Gundam pilots stared at Liam's precious form.

            "How is Parker doing these days?" Heero asked nonchalantly.

            "As good as any four years old can be. She's going to be starting junior kindergarten next week," Milliardo said with a laugh.

            "Wonder what that's going to be like?" Heero thought out loud.\

            "For her it's going to her worst nightmare until she gets used to it," Milliardo said.

            Milliardo turned to face the Japanese man, "Does Relena not expect you to help her raise Liam?"

            Heero shook his head. He could see that he was frowning. Milliardo placed two hands on the ledge of the glass that separated the newborns from their parents. 

            "I thought as much," the former Gundam pilot said quietly.

            Heero fell silent and continued to watch the sleeping Liam. It was a miracle that he had been born healthy being a month off his actual due date. He glanced at the other bits and pieces that had been written on Liam's identification card. He read the date that proclaimed his son's birth. August 5th 205.  Liam had a date to know exactly when he was born to know that he existed. Heero felt something in him shatter. He never knew his birth date. He could never tell his son that he was born or that he lived because he had no birthday.

            "I think asking you how it feels to be a father is out of the question by the look on your face," Milliardo said and then turned his back to the glass partition.

            "I can tell you I've felt confused since the day I found out," He said and then placed a hand on the glass as if trying to touch the little individual that he had a part in creating. 

            Milliardo let out a hearty laugh and then patted Heero on the back.

            "I know we were enemies in the past, Yuy and I'm still upset that you got my baby sister pregnant, but we know have something in common. I was just a confused as you were when I found out Lu was pregnant but it goes away with time. I figure the first time you hold him in your arms, all the confusion will slip away," he stated to the Japanese man and then walked out of the maternity ward to his waiting wife.

            Heero continued to stare at Liam, long after Milliardo had left. He never noticed the grey haired nurse come up behind him. He jumped when a hand tap him on the shoulder. 

            "The nurses are kind of getting tired of you standing there and looking," the old nurse said in an irritated tone.

            "I'm sorry, I was just looking at my son," he replied nonchalantly.

            "It's ok. Would you like to hold him?" she asked him hoping that might get him to move.

            Heero turned to face the old nurse and shook his head nervously, "I don't think I should."

            "Pish posh you should. Trust me you'll love it," she said with a twinkle in her eyes and then began to pull Heero to the nurse's station by the arm.

            Heero reluctantly let her pull him along. The old nurse shoved a yellow gown into his arms and told him to put it on over his clothing. He did. Afterwards the nurse led him to a rocking chair.

            "What's the little darling's name?" the old nurse asked.

            "Liam, Liam Noin," Heero replied in a low voice.

            She left Heero and quickly returned with the familiar bundle that was now wrapped in a yellow blanket. 

            "Cradle his head so the neck won't break," she instructed as she placed the baby into Heero's arms.

            Heero could feel panic rise from the depths of his concise as the baby was placed in his arms. He had not felt panic since the first time he had been given a gun. It did not pass as he continued to hold the fragile Liam in his upper limbs. All he could think of was dropping Liam, making him for death. Grave images began to cross his mind.

            "Don't be so nervous," a younger nurse called from across the room attending to a newborn that had wakened from his slumber.

            The words of encouragement did not help; he still kept thinking about chaos and destruction he could bring his son until a tiny yawn caused him to look down. There he was greeted to the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were navy in colour and deeper then any ocean he had ever seen. Liam opened his mouth again to yawn. As he continued to watch as his son drifted off into sleep again, all the confusion and all the fear melted away. What Milliardo had said was true. He smiled slightly to himself as he began to rock in the chair slowly and observed his sleeping son. 

~*~

(Four years later)

            Heero strode in the tiny apartment that was Relena's. It surprised him that she had gone from her one bedroom to a two bedroom that seemed much smaller then the one bedroom. He sighed and then heard giggling coming from the kitchen. He walked towards the sound and was greeted to the beautiful sight of Relena. She was packing lunches for herself and for Liam. Liam sat at the table eating toast. He was the first to spot Heero standing at the breakfast counter that separated the living room from the kitchen.

            "Dad you're here," the little boy cried and then gripped Heero's legs in a hug.

            "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied and then picked up Liam and swung him around to his back.

            "Mommy, you ready yet?" he asked looking at Relena over Heero's shoulders.

            "Just a minute," she replied and finished cleaning up the counter top, "There," she said and then placed a lunch in the black attaché case she carried and the other into the small backpack on the floor. She then handed the backpack to Heero and then made her way to the door, putting a pair of sunglasses on her head to pull back the hair. The three left the apartment and headed to the jeep parked outside.

~*~

            "Lunch,"

            "Check,"

            "Hat," 

            "Check,"

            "Backpack,"

            "Check,"

            "Coat,"

            "Check,"

            "Ready for you're first day of school?"

            "Yep,"

            "Are you willing to accept this mission?" Heero gave Liam a stern but joking look.

            "Mission accepted," Liam said and then hugged Heero who had crouched down to his level.

            Heero turned Liam around and gave him a little push forward.

            "Go on," he said.

            "What I don't get a goodbye kiss," Relena said in mock hurt.

            "Sorry," Liam said and then waited for Relena to crouch down to receive her goodbye kiss.

            Relena did and then whispered into his ear that she had packed an extra snack in his lunch. Liam's face lit up and the bell rang. Liam waved goodbye and ran to the group of other children his age entering the school. Heero and Relena stood there until he was in the building. Once he was in they both turned to the Jeep.

            "You've got to stop teaching him things like that," Relena said on their walk back to the Jeep.

            "Hn," Heero grunted and then tossed her the keys.

            Relena caught them and then looked at Heero puzzled, "You're letting me drive?"

            Heero rolled his eyes and then reached over to grab them from her hand. Relena quickly pulled her outstretched hand back, "No I'll drive," she stated and then hopped into the driver side. 

            She started the Jeep and drove out of the parking lot of Liam's school for work. They drove in silence. If Relena had been in the passenger seat she would have a top forty station blasting at full. She seemed tense. Once they arrived at Preventer HQ, Relena did not get out of the Jeep.

            "Come on Relena you're going to be late," Heero chided her as he hopped out of his side and grabbed the black backpack he kept his work and lunch in. Relena turned to face him

            'Heero I'm getting married."

TBC…


	5. The Deconstruction of Relena

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But I'm totally obsessed with it right now.

            It was Liam's first Christmas and of course Relena had work to do even though she was on maternity. She sighed as she went through another cadet application form. Liam cooed at her from the bouncing rocker chair she had set up on the kitchen table. Relena was so lost in the report that she never noticed that someone had entered until Liam began to fuss at something which caught Relena's attention. There stood Heero with a fine layer of snow on his brown winter coat and brown unruly hair. He smiled and then began to shake the snow from his body. Liam began to squirm in his chair and raised his tiny hand out as a sign that he wanted to be held by Heero. Relena watched as Heero picked the tiny baby from the chair and began to cradle Liam. Liam gurgled and settled in.

            "Merry Christmas," Relena stated from her chair.

            "Merry Christmas to you to," he replied and then looked at the table littered with the folders and papers. 

            Heero frowned, "Doing work on Christmas? Are you not going to come to the Duo's and Hilde's for dinner?"

            Relena looked back up at Heero, "It's just Colonel Une wanted these candidate folders done and…"

            Heero placed as finger over her lips and quieted her, "You're coming and leaving that work for after Christmas. Oh pack a few days worth of clothing."

            He went to Liam's room, with Liam still in hand, to get Liam's dipper bag and packed up the essentials. Relena paused at the last statement.

            "Why do I need a few days worth of clothing?" she asked and then walked to Liam's room.

            "Because Duo and Hilde decide to take everyone to Aspen for Christmas. It seems that they were finally able to sell the Junk yard for a pretty penny. Duo used most of the sale to pay down the mortgage on there house and the rest they were using to take us to Aspen."

            Relena became sceptical, "And how are they going to house Liam, myself, you, Sally, Wu Fei, Mulan, Trowa, Quatre, my brother, Lu, Parker and Geo?"

            "Got a big lodge for dirt cheep," he replied and picked up the tattered bear that he had given to Liam the day after his birth.

            "Duo fixed Howard's boat again?" Relena said with a smug smile.

            "You got it," Heero replied showing the humour that he had been subtle in using.

            He walked past her to the living room and began to pack up the play pen that Relena had set up.  Relena continued to watch until he turned to look up and frowned.

            "Why aren't you getting ready?"

            Relena rolled her eyes and then went to her room and threw some clothes into her duffel. When she came into the living room, Heero was waiting there with Liam wrapped up in his winter one piece. He looked annoyed. Relena smiled and then he put Liam into her arms and they were off. 

~*~

            Relena felt uncomfortable as Heero continued to stare at her. She was still gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

            "To who?" Heero finally asked breaking the intense silence.

            Relena let go of the breath she had been holding.

            "His name is Dan Cauldflower. He works at an advertising agency in town. He loves Liam and Liam loves him. I also love him."

            Heero growled and then turned to face Relena, "Why?"

            Relena's heart dropped as she noticed a tear start to make its way down his face. She turned away and looked out the window.

            "Because he liked me for whom I was. I am a thirty year old woman who is living the life she wanted," Relena said in distress, still looking out the window.

            "You're living a lie," Heero stated quietly yet his tone was filled with anger.

            "I have to," she shouted and then ran out of the car forgetting her attaché case.

            As she entered the building she ran down the hall holding in the tears that threaten to fall. She tried to hold them back but once she entered the female bathroom. She ran locked the door and slid down it until her knees touched her chin. The tears continued to course down her cheek. It was the first time she had truly cried in years.

~*~

            "I think that's the best dinner you have cooked Onna," Wu Fei commented as he passed his plate to Relena. 

Hilde began to blush from the other end of the table.

            "She's the damn best cook on the face of the earth," Duo exclaimed as he gave his plate to Quatre who was coming around just a Relena was to collect the dirty dishes from the dinner.

            The banter around the table continued as Quatre and Relena collected dishes and began the messy processes of cleaning up the Christmas dinner.

            "Thanks again for volunteering," Relena said softly as she placed remaining turkey into the many Tupperware containers that Hilde had brought to the lodge for leftovers.

            "It is really no problem Lena," Quatre said with a smile and began to run the warm water for washing.

            There was silence between the two kitchen workers.

            "So how do you enjoy the idea of being a father?" Relena asked and joined Quatre at the sink.

            "I love the idea," the small Arabian man exclaimed.

            "So how are you going to do this?" she asked as she continued to dry the dishes that the blond man turned out.

            "Well there is the possibility a test tube baby. Trowa is kind of leaning towards that," Quatre replied.

            "Been done, look at your sisters," Relena said with a small grin.

            "I would really like to adopt. You know that even after the war there are still people who abandoned their children."

            Relena nodded her head, "That's true. Though the war had been over eight years the effects of its mass destruction on the human psyche was only now beginning to appear in those who were children of the time."

            "Like you," Quatre said smugly.

            Relena turned to face her friend shocked and appalled he would say that, "The war never affected me."

            "No the repercussions of war affected you to. It all affected us in one way or another. Lena for you the war is not over. Here in you mind it might but in you're heart, well that's another story," he expressed with his soft voice.

            Relena sighed and knew the man in front of her was right. She was still waging a war against herself. She gave her friend her best 'You're right, I'm wrong' look.

            "So how's Liam schedule?" Quatre asked moving on to other things.

~*~

            "Are you still fighting with mom?" a blond haired kid asked a man who stood next to him.

            "No," the man replied.

"Dad, why is mom getting married to Mr. Cauldflower?" Liam asked as he and Heero walked in the park.

            It was a week to the wedding and he was spending time with his son before the event. Heero sighed and then bent to Liam's level. He looked like a miniature version of his mother but the unruly hair and cobalt eyes told him that he could see himself in his offspring. 

            "Because she loves him," Heero replied and smoothed a lock of hair off the child forehead. 

            "Well doesn't she love you? Don't you love her" Liam asked.

            Heero sighed and pondered how to respond to the five year olds question, "Oh I love her very much, but I don't think she loves me the same way."

            "But she must have loved you enough to make me?" Liam exclaimed as tears began to escape his blue eyes.

            Heero sighed again and then smiled, "And how do you know that?"

            "Cause our teacher taught it to us. She called it the facts of life," Liam stated matter of factly. The tears continued to fall.

            Heero whipped away a few of the tears and then dried the rest with the sleeve of his dress shirt. He pulled Liam close and hugged him.

            "Don't worry Liam, everything will be ok," Heero reassured the five year old.

            "Dad don't think that I don't love you, 'cause I love you lots," Liam stated once Heero pulled him away.

            Heero ruffled his blond hair, "I know." 

            Heero stood up and the pair continued to walk along the park path. Liam continued to chatter about school and how it was going. Every once and awhile he would ask questions and Heero would answer. As the walked back to Relena's tiny apartment, Heero spotted a red car in the visitor parking spot next to his. He growled under his breath. Liam began to tug at his hand and led him up to the tiny apartment.

            "You have to meet Mr. Cauldflower," Liam stated as he continued to drag Heero up to the apartment.

            Heero groaned but let his son continue to drag him. Once he entered the apartment he was greeted to the sight of Relena in a navy blue strapless gown. Around her neck was a gold chain with a single pear shaped diamond. She wore her hair down but for two tiny tresses of golden hair that were pulled back in braids held together at the back by a simple navy blue clip. Heero gasped inwardly and continued to stare. Relena smiled and then picked up Liam. Liam began to ramble on about his day and how spending time with his dad was cool. Relena turned to face Heero. She smiled and then opened her mouth to speak.

            "Honey where are you're towels?" a deep voice asked interrupting what Relena was going to say. 

            "In the closet next to Liam's door," Relena replied.

            She put Liam down and headed off to the hall. Liam saunter up to Heero and beckoned for him to come down to his level. Heero complied and squatted down and looked his son in the eye.

            "Just one thing you should know before mom gets married," He stated in a low whisper.

            "What's that?" he asked playing along with Liam.

            "Mr. Cauldflower ain't as cool as you," Liam said and threw his arms around Heero.

            "It's isn't, Liam," Heero corrected and returned his sons hug.

            "Whatever," Liam giggled.

            "Well thank you pardner," Heero drawled and gave Liam his rare big smile he reserved for special people.

            "Heero can I ask you a big favour?" Relena's voice brought his body up from the crouched position it was in.

            "Anything…" the entrance of one Dan Cauldflower caused him to stop.

            Heero held his anger in check as he looked over Relena's fiancée. He was a pretty boy plain and simple. Blond hair, green eyes, soft features and what a woman would classify as a hot body. Heero to himself that he could take this man out in mere seconds and he figured that Relena could as well. He had seen her take out 200 lbs men in missions. Hell when they did the Phoenix mission she took out 250lbs Renee Jaust after she had sustained an injury to her left arm. 

            "Well I was going to have Mrs. Hallie come down from upstairs to baby sit Liam tonight but she had to cancel and I was wondering if you could take Liam tonight." Relena asked sweetly

            Heero just nodded his head dumbly and Liam began to jump up and down. He ran off to his room to grab his duffle for when he went to Heero's. He came back just as Relena was giving Heero the numbers.

            "You look very beautiful Malena," Dan stated and then kissed her check.

            Liam nodded his head in agreement. Heero continued to stare dumbly at Relena. Liam tugged on Heero's jeans. Heero looked down at his son.

            "Tell her she's beautiful," Liam hissed

            "You look beautiful, Lena," Heero said letting out a breath.

            "Thank you. Liam come and give me a goodnight kiss and I'll see tomorrow after school," Relena said as awaited a kiss from Liam.

            Liam kissed Relena goodbye and then took Heero's hand and dragged him out to the Jeep. 

~*~

            "That was really nice of Quatre to set up that education plan for Liam," Relena said as she laid Liam down in the playpen/cradle for the night.

            Heero nodded and then placed the tattered bear into the newborn's arms. Liam instantly clutched the dilapidated bear. Heero smiled softly and then turned to Relena who was doing the same thing.

            "I can't believe that he's here now," Relena whispered.

            Heero nodded and continued to watch Liam in his sleep. He was interrupted when Relena placed a calloused hand on his shoulder.

            "Thank you," she said and smiled a true smile.

            Heero returned the smile and nodded, "No thank you."

            Relena cocked her head to the side and smiled a weird little smile, "Is the Perfect Solider making a joke?"

            Heero took Relena into his arms and hugged her, "I'm grateful for Liam Relena. I'm grateful that I have such a perfect little child in that play pen that I love and that's why I'm thanking you."

            Relena returned the hug back grateful that he did because his words melted his heart.

            "Hey Lena, got a phone call," Duo shouted.

            Relena broke the hug and went to claim the call. She left a very dazed Heero in the doorway of her room.

~*~

            "Teeth are brushed, hair is too," Liam shouted with exuberance.

            Heero stood in the door as he watched his five year old complete his nightly cleaning before he hoped into bed. Heero nodded and then picked up his son, and carried him to his bed were he deposited the child into the bed. He then tucked Liam under the covers. Just as he reached to turn out the light Liam began to rustle.

            "Can I ask you somethin'?" Liam asked in a quiet voice.

            Heero nodded and Liam sat up in his bed.

            "Do you have a birthday?" he asked with a little frown.

            Heero began to laugh at his son's question but intended to answer it truthfully.

            "No, I've never had one," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

            Liam began to fidget with the star patterned blanket that covered his tiny legs.  

            "Because I always celebrate a birthday with mom and you, cause it's my birthday. And we always have one for mom and we celebrated Mr. Cauldflower's a couple of days ago and I go to tons of parties for my friends at school and you take me to all of my cousins birthday and…"

            Heero pulled Liam in to a hug as he saw the tears roll down his checks in is babbling that he usually did when he was upset.

            "It's ok," he reassured the five year old.

            "Why don't you have a birthday?" Liam finally asked as he pulled away from Heero.

            "I never knew my parents," Heero finally stated.

            Liam's eyes opened really wide, "Never knew you're mommy and dad?"

            Heero shook his head. Liam cocked his head to the side and looked questioning at his father.

            "Then who help you grow," he said simply.

            Heero sighed; Liam was asking him to drag up a past he was all too thankful to forget.  He glanced at the digital alarm clock that sat on his dresser. It read it was five minuets past Liam's bed time

            "I don't think this is the time to tell stories. You have school in the morning," Heero replied in his monotone voice.

            Liam opened his mouth to protest but Heero sent him the parent version of his death glare. Liam hung his head in defeat and lay back down on his pillow. Heero place a small kiss on the top of Liam's head and then turned off the light and turned on Liam's night light. He crossed the room and picked up something and gave it to Liam. By the time he had left the room, Liam was fast asleep and clutching to the tattered bear that he had given to Relena all those years ago. 

~*~

            Heero stood in the backyard of the Maxwell's. It was the annual Preventer Picnic and things were going great. It was warm and sunny, there was good food and even better the nice ice cold beer he held in his hand. He watched as three year old Liam, Mulan and Riki, Quatre's and Trowa's adoptive daughter began to chase each other with water balloons that Duo had showed them how to make. He chuckled to himself at Liam finally getting one of the girls and then both of them teamed up on him which sent him running back in Duo's direction. 

Heero stood next to Wu Fei who had taken over the BBQ after Duo burned the last batch of hamburgers. Heero snigger to himself as he heard Wu Fei curse for the fifth time in a row about the injustice of letting Duo cook. He continued to scan the yard. It was littered with most of the senior staff at the Preventer's HQ.  Lady Une and Sally were to one side talking about bringing on another doctor at the Headquarters soon. Hilde was playing with the one and a half year old twins Jonah and John near Duo and the children. Still he continued to scan the crowd of people. Quatre began to protest as Liam and Duo grabbed the hose and began to soak Riki. He whined about little Riki not liking it. Trowa stood by not saying a thing but a gleam in his eye showed that it was amusing to see his little daughter soaked and enjoying it. 

Soon all the children were joining in. Ruth, Parker, Riki and Mulan had water guns from the garage and had filled them up squirting the pair. Geo feeling left out joined Duo and Liam and began to toss left over water balloons at the girls. Their shrieks and laughter could be heard all through the yard. Heero felt a wet hand tug on the pair of jeans he wore. He smiled at the sight of his soaked son. His blond hair was dripping and his cobalt eye's asked him to come and play. Heero took the dripping hand and waited for the little guy to lead him to the water fight.

~*~

            Heero had just settled in to watch the basketball game when a nock came at the door of the house. Turing off the TV, Heero pulled the gun from the safe and put it in the back of his pants. He tentatively walked to the door and the slowly opened the door.  There stood a very tipsy Relena. Her blond hair was dishevelled and she was muttering on. Heero took her left hand and noticed the ring that she had worn on her left hand was gone. She looked at him with her cerulean coloured eyes and a single tear escaped from them. Heero led her into the house and sat her down on the couch. He took the bottle of wine she had in her right and placed it on the coffee table. He turned off the television and crouched down in front of Relena.

            "What's the matter?" he asked point blankly.

            "I now know why Dan Cauldflower's first wife dumped him," she muttered another tear escaped from her eye.

            Heero understood and pulled her into a comfort hug. Relena did not hug back she continued to stare off into space. She never broke down but stayed silent. Heero pulled away and decide talking to her was not the best thing right now. He took the bottle off the coffee table and placed it in the trash and then walked back to Relena to watch her for the rest of the night so she did not do anything illegal.

~*~

            By the time Liam was up he was not expecting to see his mom in uniform sitting at the table drinking coffee. He walked cautiously up to her before she threw her arms around him and began to tickle.

            "Mommy stop," he hissed as Relena kissed him.

            Relena complied and let Liam go. Liam sat himself on her lap and looked at her. He noticed the black rims around her eyes and that she looked like she had a headache. 

            "Are you alright mom?" he asked.

            "What do you want for breakfast Liam," Heero asked interrupting Relena from answering.

            "Bagel and jam please," he asked.

            Heero went about cutting the two bagels he pulled out from the breadbox. Relena looked at Liam and then sighed.

            "I had a fight with Dan last night, and found out a few things about him," she stated and then looked at Liam.

             "So that means what?" he asked.

            Heero coughed as a signal not to push but Relena ignored him.

            "It means Dan and I are not getting married," she said sadly.

            Liam smiled and then turned to face Heero, "You can marry dad now."

            Heero began to blush and Relena choked on the piece of toast she had just put into her mouth. Heero spoke up.

            "Liam I don't think this is the time to discuss this subject."

            "Oh," Liam said bowing his head a little in dismay.

            "But I do have something to ask you," Relena said after she got the toast down.

            "What?" Liam asked perking up a bit.

            "How would you like for you and me to live with dad until I can find us a new apartment?" she said softly.

            Liam looked to Relena first and then to Heero and smiled, "I would really like that."

TBC…  


	6. The Deconstruction of Heero

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Blizzz!

Heero walked into the break room of the Preventer HQ. It was still early and not a soul but him was there. He smiled at the thought of Relena and Liam living with him for the time being. This would be his chance. Things were certainly going his way. As he whistled a tuneless ditty, he began to prepare the coffee for the day. Trowa chose that moment to walk in. he was stunned to see the former perfect solider whistling.

            "What's got you so happy?" Trowa asked.

            "Hm?" he asked turning to face the former clown.

            "I said what's got you so happy?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

            "I don't think life could get any better," Heero replied and turned back to his coffee.

            Trowa began to chuckle and leaned against the table waiting for the coffee to brew.

            "Can I ask what happened," Trowa asked politely.

            "If you think I had sex, you're wrong," Heero stated with a smirk.

            "Well you look as if you had a good fuck," Trowa said rudely.

            "Well I haven't. You're being quite talkative right now?" Heero replied with a grin.

            "Can't help it, I'm a man who is also satisfied with his life," He said with a smirk.

            Heero paused in brewing his morning coffee to turn and give the clown a patented death glare. Trowa began to laugh and walked towards the coffee machine.

            "Let's move on to a different topic, I hear Lena and Liam are living with you now," Trowa said as Heero stepped back and took the first satisfying sip of his coffee.

            "Mmhmm," Heero said swallowing the dark brew down.

            Trowa reached for the sugar and started to pour heaps of the white grain into his coffee.

            "What's that like?" Trowa began to stir his coffee.

            Heero took another sip and then pondered his question.

            "It's like what you felt when you and Quatre brought home Riki for the first time. Even though she was a little hellion at the time, you still felt like a family," he replied looking into his cup.

            Trowa nodded and took the first sip of his coffee. He shuddered at the strength and then looked to the once cold emotionless person, "you've got to stop making the coffee."

            Heero began to laugh and the other man joined in as they sat in the break room.

~*~

            "Hey Lena! Earth to Lena," Hilde cried as she tired to gain the attention of the far off Relena.

            Relena noticed her exuberant friend and turned to look at her.

            "I'm sorry Hilde, I just spaced out there," she apologized and then buried her head back into her work.

            "It's ok; you're allowed to be spacey once and awhile. So what I want to know is what kind of cake does Heero like?" Hilde smiled.

            Relena almost did a double take at Hilde, "Why?"

            "Well Liam, Ruth and the twins were talking about birthdays and Liam mentioned that Heero doesn't have one," she smiled at the former queen of the world.

Relena gave her friend a cynical look, "Are you sure that he's going to like that?"

            "Sure why not," Hilde said defensively.

            "I've known Heero Yuy for fifteen years and he's never once, not even once, mentioned celebrating a birthday," she declared.

            "And what make you think he hasn't changed?" Hilde asked putting a hand on her hip.

            "I just do. Nobody can go from Perfect Solider to Perfect Human being in a matter of years,"

            "You went from Dove of Peace to Preventer Bitch in the same amount of time," Hilde said frustrated.

            "I didn't know that the Senior Officers were using the cadet's nickname for me up here," Relena said sarcastically.

            Hilde sighed and then sat down on the leather couch against the far wall next to the door.

            "I'm sorry Relena, but you used to be the most caring woman in the world," Hilde said with a sigh.

            "It's ok Hilde, it doesn't offend me," Relena said putting up a hand.

            Relena got up from her desk and sat down next to her friend. She placed and arm around her and gave her a tiny squeeze.

            "So when is this party?" she asked.

            Hilde face lit up and she began to ramble on about the details of the party.

~*~

            "So you're adopting another child?" Relena asked Quatre as she and he stood off in the corner of the backyard of her temporary address.

            Quatre nodded and then pulled a picture out of his back pocket, "His name is Gaul. He's eight years old and he was left in the system by a psychotic uncle at the age of two."

            Relena looked at the brown skinned, green eyed eight year old. He was a beautiful child and Quatre was lucky to have him. She gave him back the picture. 

"So he doesn't mind having two fathers?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

            Quatre shook his head, "He liked the idea a lot better. The last foster home he was in, the mother treated him very poorly."

            Relena nodded her head and continued to stare at the grin on the eight year old.

            "Social Services thought Trowa and I were nuts for wanting to take Gaul, but once we had him come stay with us for a few days, he adjusted well. He loves Riki and Riki absolutely adores him," Quatre said with a small smile.  

"Like how Heero adores Liam and Liam adores him," Relena muttered.

            Quatre nodded in agreement as he spotted the father and son pair playing a game of soccer with the rest of the fathers and children. Relena laughed as Duo ended up in a big tangle with Riki and Trowa. Relena sighed and continued to watch with sadness as the pile include Heero and Liam along with the Maxwell twins and the rest of the people who were playing.

            "So how is apartment hunting going?" Quatre asked trying to change the subject again.

            Relena sighed and then turned back to face Quatre, "Not good. There is nothing in the city that is perfect. Either their too big or too small."

            "So this is still you temporary residence?" Quatre asked with a smile.

            Relena nodded and then took a drink off the punch in her hand. Hilde and Sally chose that moment to come out of the kitchen carrying the cake and began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. The guest stopped their activities and Heero was pushed to the patio to blow out the candles. As Relena heard the last strains of the song fade she watched with cold eyes as Heero blew out the candles. She noticed the smile that played on his lips as everyone around him clapped and congratulated him. It hurt to see that he had found happiness and the thing that she thought would bring her happiness was making her hard as the years went by. It hurt that he was happy and she was not. She slipped away quietly into the house hoping no one would notice. Someone did.

~*~

            Relena sighed as she picked up the garbage from the party. She had come out of hiding once the last guest was on the doorstep. Liam was asleep in a lawn chair and dreaming of dreams that children do. She sighed and caressed his brow. 

            'You look so much like your father,' she thought as she watched the five year old sleep.

            As she continued to watch the sleeping figure she did not notice the person who stood behind her until the visitor placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and then turned to investigate who was behind her.

            "Hey," Heero said in a monotone voice. After all the years she had known Heero he had never lost the deep drone his voice held.

            "Hi," she said softly.

            There was silence between the two. Liam began to mumble in his sleep and it caused both his parents to look at him. Relena began to move towards Liam.

            "I should get him into bed," she stated in a soft voice.

           Heero stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Relena did not turn around as she knew he would want her to.

            "Why did you leave?" He asked in a low manner.

            Relena lowered her head and then began to make her way to Liam. Heero's grip on her did not fade. He turned her around in a flash to face him. Relena began to struggle but his grip on her arms was firm.

            "Please answer me?" he asked as he strained to get it out.

            Relena continued to struggle. Heero maintained his firm grip. After a few minutes Relena gave up and hung her head in defeat.

            "It's because I hate you," she said in a low voice.

            Heero's face was left unfazed. He continued to stare at her.

            "I hate you because you have everything I have ever wanted."

            "That's a selfish thing to say," he growled.

            "Well if it's selfish to want happiness then I am the most selfish person in the world. I still hate you," she said trying to bite the tears back that threaten to fall.

            There was silence between the two. Heero's grip on her slackened and Relena saw it as her chance to escape. She gently picked up Liam's body and began to carry him into the house and began the process of putting him to bed. Once she was done she returned to the guest room and tried to sleep. Her busy mind would not let her so she laid on her back wondering if she said was right.

~*~

            "So what's up with Yuy?" Wu Fei asked as he walked into the break room.

            Sally and Duo were standing near the coffee machine trying to rid the coffee maker of Heero's coffee.

            "What makes you think that and why do you ask?" Hilde said lowering the paper somewhat startling the Chinese man.

            "Well does this answer your question," Duo remarked sarcastically as he scraped another layer of wet coffee grinds from the filter and chucked it into the garbage can Sally was holding.

            Hilde rolled her eyes and then went back to the newspaper. Wu Fei crossed his arms and stared at Duo.

            "That still doesn't answer my question, Maxwell,"

            Sally gave her husband a pleading look not to fight. Wu Fei kept stoic and then left the break room. He ended up running into a stunned Relena at the door and sent her folders scattering. She quickly cleaned them up and ran down the hall. Wu Fei cocked an eyebrow and wondered if she had heard the conversation in the break room.

~*~

            "You're what?" four officers sitting at a large grey table exclaimed in unison.

            "I'm going to Mars to head up the Prevent division there. Lady Une thought I would be best for the job up there," Relena said looking towards the wall avoiding her friend's eyes.

            It was the weekly meeting for the top ranking officers of the Preventers. Lady Une just looked at the others over the rim of her glasses and looked at the reactions. Her face was not set in the smirk it would be in the old days of OZ and the Rommefellar. She was sad that she was losing one of her best agents, but she had asked for a transfer.

            "Why?" was all the brown haired man to her left asked darkly.

            "I was needed there and since I lived on Mars, was one of the people who suggested that it be terraformed, and happen to know details about the politics of running an organization in a newly formed world, I was a perfect choice," she stated in a cold tone.

            "But what about you're Brother in law?" Duo asked visible upset.

            "He and my sister are coming back to earth," she said making sure that the other senior officers (who did not know her secret) at the table believed she was a Noin and not a Peacecraft.

            Hilde's sniffles could be heard from her end of the meeting table next to Sally. Wu Fei snorted at the sobs that Hilde produced. Quatre tried to comfort the black haired pixy from crying too hard. Even the officers that were not true friends were visible agitated by her decision, though the man to her left was the only one who was not upset. In fact Heero sat at the table deep in thought. Relena sat back down and waited for Une to continue on with the meeting. Une stood up at the end of the table and put on her serious face. She began with usual dribble about assignments and then concluded the meeting with well wishes to Relena and for a safe journey as well.

~*~

            Relena stood in the empty guest room. All that was left was the stuff that had been in there when she had come to live with Heero. She sighed as a knock at the door caused her to come out of the room. Slowly opening the door and man dressed in the standard Preventer uniform stood there, smiling and holding a clip board.

            "Col. Une wanted to say that the personal effects you put in storage are on their way to Mars. I only need a signature."

            He passed Relena the clip board and she signed the papers. As the Preventer lackey left Heero pulled into the driveway. He popped out of the Jeep and made his way to the door. He passed by Relena with out so much as a word and went to the kitchen and pulled out a drink. Relena waited for Liam to come out of the Jeep, but on closer inspection she saw that he was not in there. 

            Relena stalked into the kitchen and stared Heero down, "Where is Liam?"

            Heero turned his Prussian blue eyes towards he and then lowered the drink he held at his lips, "He's at Trowa and Quatre's. Riki was having a sleepover and he wanted to go so he could some time with Riki, Mulan and Geo before he leaves."

            Relena shook her head, "But I was going to take him out tonight. Just spend some mother/son time."

            Heero looked at her and then finished his drink. Relena sat back down on the stool at the breakfast island that separated the kitchen from the dinning room.

            "I was going to take him to McDonalds and then to a movie," she sighed dejectedly.

            Heero moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. Relena sighed and then went to the fridge to pull out the leftover spaghetti from the night before and went about reheating it. She plopped down on the couch next to Heero and miserably began to eat the leftover spaghetti. Heero, though he looked as if he was watching the television, watched as Relena sat in a depressing silence and picked at the Italian food in the plastic container.

            "That looks almost as bad as the freeze dried spaghetti they gave us for the Mecca mission," Heero finally said breaking the silence.

            Relena just nodded and continued to look into the plastic container. Heero let out a loud sigh and then stood up and ripped the plastic away from her hands.

            "We should go out?" he suggested.

            Relena looked up at him. She did not smile but nodded and accepted his offer. He gently took her hand and led her to the door. 

~*~

            Heero stood under the awing of the small bistro they had found themselves at for dinner. They were already done with dinner and were waiting for the rain to end its torrential torment of the city of New Port. Relena was quiet next to him as they waited for the flooding to simmer down to drizzle so they could run to the bus stop. The dinner had been pleasant but it still was strained and awkward for them to talk. They had mostly talked out a schedule on the custody of Liam and some history of past missions. 

Relena rubbed her arms as she felt the cold the rain brought seep into her. Heero stood doing the same. She sighed as Heero continued to watch her in her thoughts. Heero felt the same and fell into thought as he continued to watch Relena from the corner of his eye.

"Do you ever regret?" Heero finally found himself blurting out trying to take the edge of the uncomfortable silence.

Relena turned to face him and gave him a weird look. Heero moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Relena's breath caught in her lungs at the simple action.

"Do I regret what?" she finally breathed out.

"Do you regret changing your life?" he asked.

Relena backed a way from his grip, "Do you mean, giving up Politics for this?"

Heero nodded. Relena moved into the rain not know she had done so. The question seemed to stream into her mind again and again. The cold rain had now soaked her to the bone and her back was still towards Heero. Then as if a flash of lighting had struck her, she turned around. Heero was directly in front of her just as soaked. His chocolate brown hair plastered to his forehead. Relena cast her eyes to the ground and opened her mouth to speak. As the first words came out to answer his question started to roll off her tongue, she felt Heero's thumb lift up her chin so that their eyes meet. Then in a blaze of time Heero's lips met hers in a kiss. The rain still falling as hard as it had. It was like nothing Relena had ever felt or ever tasted. She was in heaven. After a few breathless minutes Relena pushed away and looked up into the Prussian blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. He was panting heavily as was she.

"I'm sorry," he replied straining to catch his breath.

Relena did not say anything as she stood there catching hers. They were both soaking wet and cold. Relena turned her back and began to walk toward home. But as she began to walk forward something forced her not to. She turned back to Heero and placed her arms around him and kissed him with the hunger that he had ignited her with the last one. The next thing she knew was Heero was leading her towards home in the poring rain and then falling into his bed.

~*~

            As the crisp rays of the October sun began to stream through the window of the bed room, Heero tried to snuggle closer to the warmth next to him to find the bed cold. Shooting out of the bed quickly Heero scanned the room for any signs that she was just out of the bed to go to the washroom or get a snack. Instead a letter sat on the pillow still left with her head imprint. In black bold letters 'Yuy, Heero' stood out and mocked him. Afraid to open it, he crumpled it up and chucked it across the room. He lay back down on the bed on his back and contemplated the effect Relena had over him.

            The sound of the vid phone broke him from his revive and Heero numbly rolled out of the bed and went to answer it. As the black screen came to life Heero was greeted to the sight of the jovial American. In his hands he held his one of his sons.

            "Hey Heero, can't talk long," Duo said in a rushed voice.

            "What do you wan…"

            "Lena would kill me if she found out I was talking to you, but she's over here now and you better get your butt moving," Duo said and then the screen flashed black.

            Heero stood shocked that Duo had kept a conversation short. After it had worn off, he rushed to get changed and hopped into the Jeep to drive to the Maxwell's.

~*~

            "Lena you can't keep doing this to him or to yourself," Hilde said as she looked across the Formica table at her best friend.

            Relena stayed silent and stared into the cup of tea in front of her.

            "I wish you would just do something for all our sakes. Tell him, tell him how you truly feel," Hilde pleaded with the blond haired girl.

            Relena shook her head, "That's like asking a fish to love a bird. I just can't. I already gave him my heart once. It was broken during a hard stage in my life. I just can't let it happen again. It's like one big what if that I don't want to play."

            "Why what if?" Hilde asked with concern.

            "I always think that once I tell him that I love him that he won't return the sentiment. That in some way he will return to the Perfect Solider again," She said as she tried to choke back the tears.

            "What if he is a changed man," Hilde retorted back.

            Relena flicked away a wayward tear that escaped from her eye, "You see my point now."

            Hilde leaned back into her chair and gasped as he friend's point made sense. Relena lowered her head and played with the tea that had now gone cold. There was a knocking at the door and Duo went to answer it. Relena's head rose in caution and then she went back to her tea when Duo yelled back that it was something about work. Hilde rose from her chair and went to get the tea kettle to fill her cup again.

            "I know this is dragging up a lot of bad memories Lena, but what exactly attracted you to Heero?" Hilde asked and then sat back down at the table.

            Relena sighed and began to fidget with the sleeve of her blouse, "I think it was his eyes. Sure I could say his sleeping face might have attracted me," She said with a sigh.

            Hilde giggled at her friends comment about the sleeping face.

            "But his eyes once they opened. They showed me so much emotion that was locked up. I wanted to be the woman who unlocked them and to share them with him," Relena said in a downtrodden tone and the looked back at her cup of tea.

            Hilde sighed at her romantic suggestions. Sometimes she envied that her friend had found true love in the most impractical way. She and Duo had lived together for a few years, moved to earth and then ended up getting together because of Relena.  Hilde was brought out of her dreamy state by the sound of scuffling and hushed voices behind the door. Narrowing her eyes she stood up and moved towards the door. She placed her ear on the door and received a questioning look from Relena. Hilde mouthed to her that there was people behind the door. Relena cocked her head to one side in a questioning manner but returned to looking into her tea. After a few minutes a loud crash resounded in the kitchen which brought Relena's attention to her friend. 

            Hilde stood to one side of the swinging door with her hand on her denim clad hip. On the floor lay Duo, Ruth, John, and Jonah and to Relena's surprise Heero. 

            "Duo Maxwell, what in Heaven's name are you doing having the kids and worst of all your best friend listing to me and my friend talking?" Hilde questioned her husband.

            Duo picked himself off the floor sheepishly and dusted himself off. He then helped up Ruth and the twins and sent them out of the room. Heero stood as well looking at Relena the entire time.

            "Well ya see, Heero here had some things I needed for work and we wanted to get a drink but you…" he stuttered on the explanation.

            Hilde just nodded her head and then hit Duo playfully across the head and led him out of the kitchen leaving Heero and Relena alone in the Maxwell's small breakfast area. The silence lay heavily between the two adults in the room. 

            "I have to go, Liam needs to start packing," Relena said heading for the swinging door trying to get around the uncomfortable situation they were in.

            Heero's arm shot out and stopped her from continuing. Relena began to struggle to get away from him. Heero just pulled her close and held her as her struggling died down. 

            "Ask me?" he growled in her ear.

            "Ask you what?" she mumbled as way ward tears escaped her eyes.

            "If I regret anything," he said a softer tone.

            She pulled away and was greeted to a pair of emotion filled eyes. She looked down towards the floor and mumbled his request, "Heero Yuy, do you regret anything?"

            He continued to stare at her and then brought her head to his eyes. She watched as the cold cobalt eyes welled up with tears. Relena gasped. In all the years she had never seen Heero cry. Sure she had seen him bleed, angry, smile, happy, tired and in the throws of passion but never had she seen him cry. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her and she tried to hold them back.

            "Yes. I regret killing all those people in the name of revenge. I regret not being there for the birth of my son. I regret not taking him from your arm's the night of his birth. Sometime I even regret that I had even met you on that damn beach. Yes Relena there are things that I do regret," the tears were now cascading down his cheek. 

            Relena began to feel like the whole world was caving in on the two of them. Heero was baring his soul to her. Something he had been trying to do in the years since he had known her. 

            "Are there things that you regret?" he asked in a low voice turning his head.

            "Not much. I regretted falling in love with you once. I regretted dropping out of Politics some of the times. But I am a happy person," she said trying to avoid Heero's gaze.

            "I am to, but there are certain things that I wish I had done differently," Heero turned to leave.

            Relena continued to watch as Heero left the Maxwell's kitchen. As soon as the front door slammed shut Hilde came running in. Relena was still shell shocked.

~*~

            "Spacey Air 245 to Mars now boarding at gate 100," a loud voice boomed over the intercom.

            "That's us," Relena said with a sigh and placed her carry on luggage over she shoulder and took Liam's hand.

            It was almost like the last time she had waited in the space port to take a transit cargo flight towards Mars seventeen years ago. The port still held the same cold foreign atmosphere that it had. The white walls were still the same as well as the people bustling to and from shuttle to cab or to the arms of awaiting loved ones. The only thing missing for Relena was the treasured hat from Duo and the man who had waited with her. She looked down to glance at her five year old son. He was playing with a video game module that Duo had given him for his birthday last year. They walked towards the gate through the mass of people.    

            "Where's dad?" he asked looking at the throng of people in the space port in New Port City.

            "He's not coming honey. He and Uncle Duo had some work to do today," Relena said with a sigh and pulled their travel tickets from the carry on bag.

            Liam looked down to the ground disappointed. Relena sighed and began to lead Liam towards the gate. As they waited in line there was commotion from the others around the gate.

            "What's going on?" Liam asked tugging on her skirt.

            Relena looked around and then looked back at her son, "I don't know honey?"

            "Lena!" a voice exclaimed through the noisy crowd.

            Relena and Liam turned around to see a man with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes standing at their side. Liam began to jump for joy. Relena just stood there stunned to see Heero standing next to them.

            "I thought I join the Noin's on their journey to Mars," he said in a low voice.

            "So you're coming to live with us on Mars?" Liam said.

            Heero nodded, "If you mother doesn't mind?"

            Relena looked at Heero and then down at Liam.

            "I'm not too much of a bother and I self cleaning," Heero said with a small smile.

            Relena was still shell shocked until the gruff voice of the man behind her told her rudely to move. She gathered Liam's hand and began to move forward. Heero followed closely behind.

            "So dad can live with us mom? Just like we lived with him here?" Liam asked.

            "I don't know Liam. I don't think we have a room for him. The house only has two bedrooms," she said trying to dance around the subject.

            Liam looked up at his mother with big teary eyes, "Oh come on mom it's not like you and dad have not slept in the same bed before. I wouldn't be here if you didn't."

            Relena blushed at her six year old sons comment about sex but quickly changed to a stern attitude, "Sleeping together and making a baby are two different things Liam."

            Liam pouted and Relena handed the tickets to the stewardess. 

            "I don't think they are," the deep rumble Relena was used to whispered in her ear.

            Relena's eyes opened wide in shock but she set her face into a mocking smile, "We'll see," she said and then went to take her seat on the shuttle. 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Heero sighed as he watched Liam try to wash the puppy he and Relena had given him for his eighth birthday in the backyard of the tiny grey brick in a suburb. The lights of New Edward's could be seen on the horizon. Sitting on the grass knoll he kept an eye on the puppy and the child. As he continued to observe he felt an unexpected wave of happiness come over him. 

            'What a life?' he thought as he stretched out supporting his weight on his forearms.

            "What's eating you?" a soft voice asked.

            Heero turned to look to see Relena bending over him. He gave her a small smile.

            "Nothing," he said gently and then watched as two girls about one and a half joined in helping Liam to wash the puppy which they three had named Nataku.

            Relena rested her body weight down on the balls of her feet and tucked her knees under her chin. Heero turned back to the children as they continued to wash the dog in the newly planted backyard.

            "Do you ever think what life would have been if we hadn't slept together that night?" Relena asked, unsure of her self as she asked the question.

            Heero turned back to Relena. Her blond hair was pulled back in a lose braid and was resting over her right shoulder.

            "I don't think we would be here with three wonderful children," Heero said with a laugh.

            Relena was silent. Heero became somewhat alarmed at her silence. 

            "What's the matter?" he asked her.

            "Nothing," she said slowly and then joined Heero on the knoll.

~*~

            "Why are we doing this again?" Liam whined as Heero combed his disobedient blonde lock off his face.

           "Because we are trying to see if your mom will finally marry me," Heero replied as he continued to comb Liam's hair.

            Liam squirmed for a few minutes but then calmed down as Heero put down the brush. Liam then turned to face his dad. Looking up at him, Liam had to tilt his head quite a bit.

            "Then why am I needed?" He asked.

            Heero frowned. It was like Liam to question and disagree before he actually knew.  Heero then gave up and handed his son a twenty. 

            "Just keep quite," Heero told his son bribing him with the twenty which Liam took with fascination.

            The Sound of the door opening and closing jolted Heero and Liam. They both looked at each other and then scrambled into the living room only to be greeted by Relena's backside. Liam gave Heero a questioning look and Heero returned it. Liam shook his head and then jumped on the cream coloured couch and picked up the phone to call his friend Nick. Heero stood there still stunned that Relena had not greeted either him or Liam. She never came into the house with out greeted either one of them. He sighed and sat down next to Liam, knowing better then to bug Relena.

            Twenty minutes later Relena came stomping into the kitchen. Heero followed her in. He watched as Relena, clad only in a pair of read silk boxers and grey tee shirt with blue lettering that read, Preventer Athletics, began to rummage around in the freezer for what Heero figured was Ice Cream.

            Heero watched her for awhile longer till he felt a familiar tug on his pant legs. Heero look down at Liam.

            "Can we go yet? I'm really hungry," Liam hissed a little too loudly.

            "Go where?" Relena asked before Heero could answer Liam.

            "Out to dinner," Heero said trying to not get angry with the little boy at his feet.

            "Go with out me," Relena declared and turned back to the freezer to search for her ice cream.

            "But you have to come," Liam whined, "Dad's got some great news!"

            Heero clamped a hand over Liam's mouth only to have it licked by his six year old son. Liam smiled as Heero gave him his patented death glare and then Liam ran back to the living room. Heero turned back to Relena. She was now rummaging for a large spoon.

            "Why not?" he asked more calmly and more poised then Liam's response.

            Relena stopped and placed a hand on her hip, "I don't feel like it. I had a rough day at work and I was stuck in rush hour traffic. Gee for being a new populated colony, traffic in New Edwards is just as bad as any major city on Earth."

            "But I got reservations months ago," Heero whined.

            Relena sniggered, "You and Liam sound alike when you don't get your way."

            "Then why not?" he asked hoping that she would give him an answer.

            "Because I'm not feeling well,"

            "That's not an answer, anyways you used that one already," he retorted back.

            Relena was now visible agitated. Slamming the spoon back into the drawer, Relena turned fully to face Heero.

            "Fine you want and answer, I'll give you one. I'm pregnant. I'm six months away from giving birth to twin girls," she spat out.

            Liam rushed back into the kitchen and looked at his one angered mother and one shocked father. He had overheard their discussion from the living room and it was Relena's slamming of the spoon that brought him in.

            "You're what?" he asked.

            Relena sighed and crouched down to eye level with Liam.

            "I'm going to have another baby. In fact I'm going to have two little girls," she explained to the six year old.

            "That's cool. I'm finally going to be a big brother," he exclaimed as he hugged Relena. 

            Relena hugged him back and Liam ran to his room muttering about calling Uncle Milliardo and Aunt Lu as well as his friends. Relena stood up and noticed the shell shocked Heero. Relena waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to grab his attention.

            "Mars to Heero?"

            Heero continued to stare into the distance. His mind was racing with the complexities of this issue. Relena was pregnant again, meaning that their tryst before they left for Mars was the only time she could have conceived. Had it really only been four month ago that they had been on Earth in each others arms as lovers? He tried to remember if they had used a condom that night, but by the news that Relena had just told him the answer was obvious, they had not. So many questions lay on the tip of his tongue, but he was only able to form two words and get them our coherently.

            "Marry Me?"

            Relena giggled cautiously and then replied with a no. This forced Heero to snap out of his trance as the words rolled off her tongue.

            "Why not?" he countered sounding like a little boy who had just lost all his best baseball cards to a rain storm.

            Relena smirked and placed a hand on her red clad hip, "Because I've done quite well for a single mother. Sure you've been here to help, and it's not like I don't appreciate it," Heero snorted which earned a death glare from Relena, "It's just I don't need a husband to make this equation work."

            "Relena," he pleaded, "I'm not doing this just for the children you are giving me. I'm doing this because I love you. I…I was going to ask you tonight anyways. I'm tired of waking up in another room with you so close. I'm tired of having to explain to Liam's friend's parents why we're not together. It hurts. I'm tired of living in the shadows and from what I see so are you."

            Relena was taken aback with his speech. 

            "I'm not living in the shadows and I think what we have is just great," she said slightly angered yet a tiredness shone through.

            Heero steeped closer to her, "Are you afraid I will push you away? Is that why you push me away?" he asked softly

            Relena did not answer. She opened the ice cream in front of her and dug in.

            "Relena, pushing me away hurts. It hurts not only me but you as well. I should know I did it for five years until that night at the club," he stated coming closer to Relena.

            Relena put down the spoon and stared blankly into the ice cream.

            "Now you know how it feels," she said softly as a tear began its descent down her pale cheek.

            Heero continued to stare at Relena as she cried. It shocked him that she was crying. In the years he had known her, she had never cried in front of him. She hardly cried in front of others but never in front of him. Somehow he knew that she was showing him something that she never would let another man see. He sighed and then pulled Relena into a tight embrace. He wanted her to let go of all the fear and worries that had plagued her life. He was willing to wait as she let go of those demons. He would wait for her once again as she once waited for him so many years ago.

~*~

            The two continued to sit in silence as their children finished their chore of bathing the dog.

            "What's your favourite memory?" Heero asked Relena, breaking the silence.

            Relena pondered his question, "I have many," she answered.

            "There's the birth of our children and Liam's first Christmas. Too many to name," she murmured as she continued to observe the children.

            They sat in silence again.

            "What's yours?" she asked.

            Heero faced her and gave her the soft smile he reserved for family and friends only.

               "That day on the beach," he told her.

            Relena smiled and then turned back to looking at their children.

            "That's a nice one," she replied and stood to gather up Liam and the twins.

~*~

            Relena fidgeted with the small bouquet in her hands. Hilde sighed and then turned to face her long time friend.

            "Don't worry you're doing this for the right reason," she said with a smile.

            "But what if those reasons are not the right ones?" Relena questioned.

            "Don't worry hon, I had the same doubts and fears as you did before my wedding," Lucrezia piped in as she adjusted the train of Relena's dress.

            "Yeah but you didn't marry the man because you were tired of say no to him and you really did want a father for your children," Relena sniped.

            "Calm down there. We weren't saying that what you are doing was wrong. I think it's great that you are marring the father of your children. But don't you think it is out of love as well?" Hilde asked as she picked up Lucrezia's bouquet and handed it to Relena's sister in law. 

            Relena sighed and nodded her head in response. Both Hilde and Lucrezia smiled as the ice cold ex princess of the world finally admitted that she was still in love with the perfect solider.

            "I feel as if all my dreams from when I was a teenager are finally coming true," Relena said exasperated.

            Hilde giggled and then patted her hand on Relena's shoulder, "I'm glad to see the old Relena back."

~*~

            Heero watched as the two pink squirming bundles were placed into his awaiting arms. He sat in New Edwards County General in a white rocker much like the one he had sat in when Liam was born, only this time Relena was sleeping in the bed next to the twin's bassinets. Liam was jumping up and down around him about being a big brother that Duo had to take him out of the room. Hilde stood next to him as he watched in awe the new life in his arms.

            "So what are you going to name them?" Hilde asked as she continued to watch with Heero.

            "Asuka Grace and Mayu Hope Yuy," he said softly as not to wake up Relena.

            "Nice," Hilde commented, "Yours or her choice?" she asked in a sly voice.

            "Both actually," he said softly.

            "Liam wants to know if he can come back in. He says he'll be good," Duo said from the door.

            Heero nodded and then Liam came back into the room. He said a quiet sorry and then stood on Heero's other side.

            "Well Heero you are a lucky man," Duo said and pulled Hilde into a hug.

            "Yeah I am," Heero whispered and then continued to rock the two bundles of joy.

~*~

            "Mom?" Liam asked as he walked between Heero and Relena on the family's pre dusk stroll around the neighbourhood.

            "What?" she responded shifting an already sleeping Asuka in her arms.

            "Where you always in love with Dad?"

            Heero shifted a squirming Mayu in his arms and then looked at Relena.

            "I was," she said with a smile.

            "What about you dad," he asked turning to his father.

            Heero nodded and then placed Mayu on the ground, which Mayu then proceeded to tickle Liam.

            Relena smiled and Heero returned it back. They loved each other. They would love each other till the end of time. Sure they had had hard times and actually getting both to realize that love was hard work it still showed. They were no longer the Perfect Solider and the Princess of Peace, they were Heero and Relena Yuy, Preventers, parents, lovers, and friends. They had the peace they finally wanted, the peace they had fought for in the war. They had each other.

THE END 

A/N: Yeah I'm finished. Hip Hip hurrah. I'm going to continued Crazy Little Thing Called Love once I get set up at Uni.


End file.
